Bulan Di Negeri Pasir
by wilting protea
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: AU. OOC di beberapa(atau mungkin banyak) bagian.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bulan Di Negeri Pasir**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Pernahkah anda membayangkan suasana pada awal abad ke-20 yang melatarbelakangi sebuah negara di tengah gurun bernama Suna? Terlepas dari letak geografisnya yang kurang mendukung, kekayaan gas bumi di bawah daratan pasir Suna rupanya mendatangkan mala petaka. Segera setelah Kekaisaran Konoha muncul sebagai kekuatan dunia yang baru, serangan militer besar-besaran dilancarkan ke Negeri Pasir. Nasib Suna berubah menjadi sebuah daerah jajahan begitu perdana menteri mereka yang bergelar Kazekage dibantai secara brutal beserta seluruh anggota keluarganya dan hampir separuh penghuni parlemen ikut kehilangan nyawa dalam serangkaian pertikaian bersenjata yang membabi buta.

Namun ada satu hal yang terlewat dari mata Konoha. Tak satupun petinggi militer negeri api menyadari bahwa pada malam dimana perdana menteri dihabisi dan seluruh pemerintahan Suna diluluhlantakkan, seorang perempuan bernyali baja berhasil menyelamatkan gadis kecil berusia enam tahun dari rentetan mortir dan serbuan tank pasukan Konoha.

Perempuan bernyali baja itu bernama Senju Tsunade dan gadis kecil itu bernama Sabaku Temari. Demi menyelamatkan nyawa putri sulung Kazekage tersebut, Tsunade mengganti nama si kecil berambut pirang menjadi Kanaya Temari. Ditinggalkannya Temari di depan pintu rumah milik janda tua bernama Chiyo, yang sampai kini tak pernah tahu bahwa anak yang kemudian diasuhnya tersebut merupakan anak kandung perdana menteri terakhir Suna.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**Hari ini, genap satu dekade pendudukan Konoha atas Suna. **

Temari mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil sesekali merutuki padatnya jalanan ibukota dalam hati. Lalu lalang kendaraan yang saling serobot seakan tak mau mengalah antara satu sama lain menjadi satu hal yang paling tidak disukainya dari keramaian ibukota.

Padahal jika diingat-ingat, belum begitu lama rasanya sejak mesin mobil pertama kali ditemukan. Baru pada akhir abad lalu kendaraan beroda empat itu mulai diproduksi secara masal. Tapi sebuah penemuan tetap saja penemuan. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa puluh tahun jalanan Suna telah dipenuhi hasil penemuan fenomenal itu. Jalan-jalan raya yang lebar dan beraspal mulai dibangun demi menuruti perkembangan jaman. Industri otomotif dan senjata api mendadak popular dan para industrialis makin makmur seiring berkembangnya perang yang belum juga berhenti.

'Penemu mesin mobil itu pasti sekarang kaya raya,' batin Temari dalam hati, 'Barangkali lebih kaya daripada penemu benda berdering yang disebut orang dengan nama telepon itu.'

Temari menaikkan helaian selendang yang membalut pundaknya sambil meneruskan perjalanan. Gaun panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga tungkai bergoyang perlahan ketika kakinya berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang menuntunnya pada gang sempit di satu sudut ibukota.

Sebuah rumah mungil berlantai dua menjadi pemberhentian si gadis pirang.

"Nenek Chiyo!" panggil Temari sekerasnya pada sosok perempuan tua yang tengah sibuk merajut diatas kursi goyang kesayangannya.

"Temari?" raut sumringah segera ditampilkan Chiyo sewaktu mendapati gadis cantik yang berhambur memeluknya, "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya sang nenek, "Sekolahmu tidak sedang libur, kan?"

"Aku kangen," jawab Temari, "Kebetulan sekali Nyonya Tsunade memintaku untuk mengantarkan sebuah surat pribadi pada kawan lamanya di kota. Makanya aku mampir kesini."

"Nyonya Tsunade kepala sekolahmu itu?"

Temari mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau beliau marah?"

"Tidak akan," lanjut Temari, "Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum keretaku berangkat."

Chiyo tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap rambut Temari yang berkuncir empat. "Kalau di sekolah kau pasti tidak berani mengikat rambutmu seperti ini," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja, Nenek. Mana boleh rambut diikat empat begini."

Kemudian Chiyo teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, tunggu sebentar. Nenek punya sesuatu untukmu," katanya sambil berdiri.

"Sesuatu apa?" Temari penasaran.

"Pokoknya sesuatu," jawab Chiyo sebelum beranjak ke dalam kamarnya. Perempuan tua itu keluar sambil membawa sebuah gaun berwarna merah di tangannya yang mulai gemetar karena usia.

Temari bertanya ketika ia menerima uluran gaun itu, "Gaun pesta? Untuk apa, Nek?"

"Ya jelas untukmu, Temari," lanjut Chiyo, "Bukankah minggu depan ada pesta dansa disekolahmu? Ayo, coba dulu gaunnya. Kalau ukurannya kurang pas biar Nenek perbaiki."

"Pesta dansa? Bahkan aku tak memperhatikannya. Memang apa bagusnya pesta dansa?"

Sedikitpun Temari tak menyangka bahwa pernyataannya barusan akan membuat Chiyo tersinggung. "Kau ini bicara apa?" tegur si nenek, "Pesta dansa itu kesempatan bagus untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda-pemuda dari kalangan terhormat. Bukankah semua putra petinggi dan pembesar serta usahawan terkemuka akan diundang?"

"Lalu?" Temari merespon balik tanpa dosa.

Chiyo terdengar menarik nafas dalam pada detik berikutnya. Sedikit kecewa, barangkali. Kecewa karena jalan pikirannya ternyata tak sejalan dengan sang cucu. Sepasang telapak tangan tua yang keriput menangkup wajah Temari dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sang nenek menatap dalam kedua mata gadis pirang dengan penuh harap dan pengertian yang entah dimana ujung pangkalnya.

"Temari Sayang…" ujar Chiyo pelan, "Kau tahu benar seperti apa keadaan kita. Nenek sudah terlalu tua, sudah tak sanggup lagi menopang hidup kita berdua. Nenek bukannya ingin memaksamu, Manis. Tapi sekarang sudah saatnya kau menikah."

"Menikah?" Temari tak sependapat, "Menikah itu bukan penyelesaian, Nek. Kalau aku buru-buru menikah dan dibawa ke rumah suamiku, aku justru tidak bisa lagi mengurus Nenek."

"Tidak apa, Temari. Tidak apa. Nenek hanya ingin melihatmu hidup layak. Selebihnya bukan masalah."

"Nenek, aku bisa bekerja—"

"Kau tidak boleh bekerja!" potong Chiyo dengan cepat, "Nenek tidak mau kau membanting tulang. Kau harus jadi perempuan terhormat, Sayang. Kau harus memperbaiki hidupmu."

Saat itulah Temari ingin sekali mengutuk kekolotan masyarakat yang selalu menomorduakan kaum perempuan. Masyarakat yang selalu menilai bahwa perempuan tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri dan selamanya mesti dilindungi.

Namun sampai kapanpun juga seorang Temari tidak akan pernah tega membantah ucapan apapun yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang selama bertahun-tahun membesarkannya dengan susah payah. Orang buta pun bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Chiyo pada Temari.

"Berjanjilah, Temari," pinta Chiyo, "Kau harus berdandan secantik mungkin dan bersikap semanis yang kau bisa. Nenek akan sangat bersyukur kalau ada pria dari keluarga baik-baik yang mau menerimamu."

Temari diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dua anggukan diberikannya sebagai ganti persetujuan verbal yang serasa tersangkut entah dimana. Dan sebuah pelukan hangat diterimanya sebagai balasan.

"Aku harus kembali, Nek," ujar Temari.

"Bagaimana dengan gaunnya?"

"Biar nanti kucoba di asrama. Kalau kurang pas aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri."

Chiyo mengiyakan saja. Dicarikannya sebuah tas untuk membawa gaun itu sebelum berpesan, "Hati-hati di jalan. Belakangan ini gerakan pemberontak Pasir Bulan makin mengkhawatirkan."

Mengkhawatirkan?

Sekali lagi Temari tak sependapat, "Mereka berusaha memerdekakan kembali Negara kita, Nek."

"Tapi mereka pemberontak. Dan pemberontak itu sangat berbahaya."

"Tidak akan ada pemberontakan kalau Konoha tidak menjajah kita," Temari berkeras, "Mereka itu betul-betul parasit. Datang kemari dan membunuh ribuan orang demi mengeruk kekuasaan dan kekayaan rakyat. Kita ditindas dan diperlakukan seperti sampah."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Temari," sang nenek memperingatkan, "Kalau ada yang mendengar perkataanmu barusan, kau bisa diseret ke tiang gantung."

Temari mengguratkan senyuman getir di wajahnya. Andai saja Chiyo tahu apa yang dilakukan Temari di luar sana. Andai saja Chiyo tahu bahwa sebenarnya Temari adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang berada di barisan depan pemberontakan Pasir Bulan.

Andai saja.

Chiyo pasti sesak nafas mendengarnya.

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-**

Ruangan itu tak berjendela, tak bercelah, dan bahkan sekilas seakan tak berpintu. Sekujur dinding dan lantai hingga langit-langitnya berperedam ganda untuk memastikan tak sepatah katapun bisa didengarkan orang dari balik dinding tebalnya. Mungkin sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada orang yang percaya bahwa ruangan itu tersembunyi di balik tembok kokoh sekolah khusus putri paling terkemuka di dunia seperti Senju.

Lima orang manusia duduk mengitari sebuah meja oval yang terdapat di tengah ruangan. Tsunade, sang Kepala Sekolah Senju sekaligus pimpinan Pasir Bulan yang dikenal dengan julukan Iblis Pasir tampak memposisikan dirinya dengan tenang seperti biasa. Tak jauh dari perempuan paruh baya itu tampaklah Hatake Kakashi yang selama bertahun-tahun telah menjadi kaki tangan kepercayaannya.

Putri tunggal Tsunade, Ino, duduk berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu bernama Sakura. Di kalangan anggota Pasir Bulan, Ino dikenal handal mencari informasi apapun dengan cara yang seringkali tak terpikirkan oleh orang lain. Sedangkan Sakura adalah penyusup paling mahir sepanjang sejarah pergerakan Pasir Bulan. Diantara kedua gadis muda itu duduklah Temari. Berbeda dengan Ino dan Sakura, Temari memiliki kemampuan dan bakat yang tak terbantahkan dalam bidang pertempuran dan pertarungan fisik.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" suara Tsunade terdengar memulai dengan satu pertanyaannya pada Temari.

"Positif," jawab Temari, "Namikaze telah menyetujui rencana kita. Semua persenjataan akan dikirim kemari dalam waktu satu minggu."

"Satu minggu?"

"Ya, satu minggu. Dua malam setelah pesta dansa."

Tsunade beralih pada putrinya, "Ino?"

Ino menyahut, "Pertemuan yang diperlukan sudah kujadwalkan tiga hari dari sekarang. Semua yang perlu hadir sudah kuhubungi."

Selanjutnya Sakura ambil bagian, "Cetak birunya sudah kudapatkan. Akan kita bahas dalam pertemuan tiga hari lagi."

"Personilnya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Semua siap," Kakashi yang menjawab, "Sudah kupastikan itu."

"Bagus," kemudian Tsunade mengembalikan lagi pandangannya pada Temari, "Misi kali ini kuserahkan sepenuhnya padamu, Temari."

Ino mengikuti arah pandang ibunya. Tersenyum manis sambil berkata, "Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi panglima perang kami."

Senyum ikut terkembang di wajah Temari.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Senju didirikan oleh Tsunade dengan segala kemampuannya untuk menjadikan sekolah itu sekolah putri terbaik yang pernah ada. Dan dia berhasil. Namun Senju bukanlah sekolah dimana seorang gadis bisa mempelajari ilmu politik ataupun eksakta, sebab budaya yang berkembang di jaman ini tidak mengijinkan perempuan manapun mempelajari hal-hal seperti itu. Maka inilah yang dipelajari para gadis beruntung dari seluruh penjuru dunia di balik dinding alot Senju; tata karma, kepribadian, sastra, seni, dan berbagai keterampilan tertentu yang mungkin dibutuhkan seorang perempuan dalam perjalanannya sebagai seorang wanita dalam masyarakat.

Sejalan dengan dimulainya perang dan penjajahan, Tsunade memanfaatkan Senju sebagai kamuflase atas pemberontakan yang dipimpinnya hingga sekarang. Tentu saja tidak semua penghuni Senju mengetahui hal ini. Hanya mereka, para anggota setia Pasir Bulan yang menjadikan Senju sebagai markas rahasia.

Terlepas dari Pasir Bulan, ada satu tradisi tahunan Senju yang tak pernah dikesampingkan selama ini. Pesta dansa. Suatu kesempatan dimana Senju memamerkan para gadis hasil didikannya pada deretan pria lajang dengan latar belakang dalam daftar menjanjikan.

Dan itulah yang sedang berlangsung malam ini. Pesta dansa.

Tradisi bodoh, menurut Temari.

"Hey, menurutmu siapa yang akan mengajak kita berdansa malam ini?" Sakura tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih mirip bisikan di telinga Temari.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku tidak peduli," lanjut Temari, "Saat ini yang kupikirkan cuma rencana kita beberapa hari lagi."

Sakura malah merinding. Ditengoknya ke kanan-kiri, dimana seluruh gadis seangkatan mereka tersebar dalam balutan gaun pesta terbaik yang mereka punya. "Kau harus hati-hati kalau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu," tegur Sakura, "Disini banyak telinga."

Tidak jelas benar apa tanggapan Temari atas teguran itu. Sepertinya ia hanya diam.

Semua murid tahun ketiga Senju telah berjajar di sisi kanan aula sementara para undangan menempati sisi kiri yang tersedia. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum pesta resmi dimulai, Tsunade telah berdiri di podiumnya. Membacakan pidato basa-basi sesuai posisinya sebagai kepala sekolah. Alinea terakhir pidato panjang itu hampir tamat dibaca oleh Tsunade ketika tiba-tiba wakilnya, Kurenai, datang menghampiri dengan langkah darurat yang terlihat jelas. Kurenai menyela sambutan Tsunade dengan membisikkan sesuatu yang nyaris berhasil membuat kedua bola mata perempuan berambut pirang itu meloncat keluar seketika.

Susah payah Tsunade menahan raut wajah dan air mukanya yang tersentak tak percaya. Segala basa-basi dan tata karma yang pernah dipelajari dan dipraktekkannya selama ini ia kumpulkan sedemikian rupa ketika kepala sekolah Senju itu berkata, "Dengan segala hormat, adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri dan juga kejutan luar biasa bagi kami untuk menerima kedatangan Pangeran Ketiga Kekaisaran Konoha sekaligus Calon Gubernur Suna ditengah kita. Kami ucapkan selamat datang, Yang Mulia Pangeran Nara Shikamaru."

Semua kepala sontak menoleh ketika tangan Tsunade melambai ke arah sepasang daun pintu aula yang terbuka perlahan sesaat kemudian. Seisi aula tercengang bukan main. Para anggota Pasir Bulan bersiaga penuh tanpa aba-aba dalam tanda tanya besar yang tak pernah mereka nyana.

Nara Shikamaru? Datang tanpa pemberitahuan? Apa yang dilakukan seorang pangeran sekaligus calon gubernur Suna di tengah pesta dansa Senju? Telah terciumkah posisi Senju sebagai markas rahasia para pion utama Pasir Bulan?

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Itu memang kemungkinan terburuknya, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Sekalipun posisi Senju diketahui, seorang pangeran tidak mungkin datang begitu saja atas keinginannya sendiri ke tempat ini.

Pintu aula utama Senju yang tingginya hampir mencapai atap terbuka semakin lebar. Sesosok pria berambut gelap memasuki aula itu bersama empat orang pengawal pribadi yang mengiring di belakangnya. Setelan militer yang dikenakannya seolah memamerkan betul pangkat jenderal yang ia sandang. Langkahnya berat dengan tempo yang terbilang pelan. Tanpa senjata.

Berarti ini tidak terkait dengan Pasir Bulan.

Tsunade turun dari podiumnya dengan sigap, berjalan seanggun dan seterhormat mungkin menghampiri tamu agungnya yang datang tanpa diundang. Persis di tengah bentangan karpet merah yang membelah aula tersebut Tsunade menghentikan langkah, kemudian memberikan penghormatan terbaiknya dengan membungkuk dan menekuk satu kakinya ke belakang.

Sang pangeran hanya membalas penghormatan itu dengan anggukan sekedarnya.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia," basa-basi Tsunade dimulai, "Ini merupakan kehormatan besar bagi kami," lalu dipersilakannya Shikamaru melangkah menuju kursi kepala sekolahnya, "Mari, silakan."

"Terima kasih," ujar Shikamaru dengan segala keningratannya, "Saya minta maaf karena tidak mengirimkan pemberitahuan lebih dulu. Baru tadi pagi saya tiba di Suna. Semoga anda tidak keberatan atas kedatangan saya sebagai tamu tak diundang, Nyonya Senju."

"Sama sekali tidak, Yang Mulia," lanjut Tsunade, "Secara pribadi saya sudah mendengar rencana kedatangan anda ke Suna untuk menggantikan Gubernur Aburame Shino. Saya hanya tidak mengira Pangeran akan tiba secepat ini."

"Saya memang harus cepat, Nyonya Senju," tambah Shikamaru, "Kematian Gubernur Aburame Shino berada jauh di luar perkiraan kami."

Dari perkataan Shikamaru tadi jelas terlihat bahwa Kaisar Konoha memang mengirimkannya untuk meredam pemberontakan Pasir Bulan. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini?

Hingga saat dimana pesta dansa resmi dimulai dan Shikamaru mencapai tempat duduknya, Tsunade masih terus berbasa-basi tidak jelas. Mengatakan segala hal yang selayaknya dikatakan seorang tuan rumah pada tamu agung di kediamannya.

"Perkenalkan, Yang Mulia," Tsunade mengarahkan tangannya pada Ino, "Putri tunggal saya, Ino."

Ino membungkuk sejurus kemudian, "Selamat datang, Yang Mulia."

Shikamaru mengangguk sekali lagi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Entah Tsunade sadar atau tidak, semua basa-basinya sejak beberapa menit kebelakang tidak dicerna sama sekali oleh sang pangeran. Pandangan lelaki muda yang umurnya belum genap dua puluh lima tahun itu tertuju pada orang lain. Shikamaru merasa tak perlu menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa sejak memasuki aula itu sepasang mata tajamnya telah menjelajah seisi ruangan. Ada sesuatu yang dia cari, ada sesuatu yang terpikir di otaknya. Sebuah tujuan. Tujuan atas kehadirannya pada malam pesta dansa Senju. Dan dibalik senyum palsunya, Tsunade masih berusaha mencari tahu apa tujuan itu.

Seseorang disana telah menyita perhatian Shikamaru selama lebih dari dua menit. Seorang gadis dalam balutan gaun berwarna merah yang merengkuh sempurna tubuh jenjangnya. Bersahaja dan penuh tanya. Seorang gadis yang tampak tak sadar bahwa pesonanya telah berpendar dibawah cahaya malam.

"Boleh saya tahu siapa gadis itu, Nyonya Senju?" tanya Shikamaru menyela sambil mengarahkan dagunya sepintas.

Tsunade ikut menggerakkan lehernya dan sesaat kemudian penglihatan perempuan paruh baya itu menumbuk sosok gadis yang sudah jelas ia kenal. "Penglihatan anda memang jeli, Yang Mulia," kata Tsunade, "Gadis itu salah satu murid terbaik kami. Namanya Kanaya Temari."

"Murid terbaik?" nada ketertarikan Shikamaru tertangkap oleh sang kepala sekolah.

"Benar, Yang Mulia." Ini waktunya promosi, Tsunade, promosi. Promosi adalah bagian dari basa-basi yang baik. Lanjutnya, "Sepanjang pendidikannya, Temari sudah empat kali kami kirimkan keluar Suna sebagai wakil Senju dalam pertukaran pelajar dengan beberapa sekolah putri terkemuka di negara lain. Prestasinya selalu sempurna di semua kelas yang dia ambil. Tari, bahasa, kaligrafi, hingga merangkai bunga. Salah satu lukisan yang dibuatnya tahun lalu mendapatkan penghargaan khusus dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Konoha dan sampai saat ini masih dipajang di koridor utama istana gubernur Suna. Temari juga mahir memainkan lima alat musik berbeda dan beberapa lagu ciptaannya sempat diperdengarkan di tiga negara dalam sebuah acara gelar budaya beberapa waktu lalu."

Cukup itu saja. Rasanya Shikamaru tak perlu tahu tentang kelebihan Temari dalam bidang memanah dan menembak, bahkan ketika tengah melaju kencang diatas punggung kuda sekalipun. Shikamaru juga tentunya tak perlu tahu mengenai kemampuan Temari memainkan pedang dengan dua tangan yang telah berhasil memenggal leher Aburame Shino serta mengantarkannya menuju ajal di pagi buta beberapa waktu lalu. Akan buruk pula jadinya jika Shikamaru mengetahui bahwa Temari menguasai teknik bela diri tingkat tinggi yang memungkinkan gadis itu mematahkan leher tiga orang prajurit hingga tewas dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik. Dan terkutuklah Tsunade jika sampai ia membiarkan Shikamaru mendengar betapa brutal dan mengerikannya Temari ketika murid terbaiknya itu memegang senapan mesin di tangannya.

Satu lagi ditambahkan Tsunade, "Temari juga merupakan siswi pribumi Suna pertama yang mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemerintah."

"Dia pribumi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Temari adalah warga asli Suna."

"Bagaimana dengan latar belakang keluarganya?"

Yang ini sedikit sulit untuk dijawab. "Sayangnya Temari adalah gadis yatim piatu, Yang Mulia," jawab Tsunade akhirnya, "Orang tua dan kedua adiknya meninggal dunia sepuluh tahun lalu. Dia dibesarkan oleh seorang perempuan tua pensiunan pengajar di sebuah sekolah umum. Kami menerimanya sebagai siswi di Senju karena kepribadiannya yang luar biasa, bukan karena latar belakang keluarganya."

Sepuluh tahun lalu. Cara yang cukup halus untuk mengatakan bahwa seluruh keluarga Temari tewas dalam penyerangan Konoha ke Suna.

"Apa maksud anda dengan 'kepribadian yang luar biasa', Nyonya?"

"Sampai sekarang Temari aktif sebagai relawan, Yang Mulia," Tsunade menjelaskan, "Dia menghabiskan waktu luangnya di beberapa rumah sakit, penampungan warga, pengungsian, dan juga panti asuhan yang merawat anak-anak cacat."

Cukup jelikah Tsunade untuk melihat sebentuk lengkungan senyum di sudut bibir Shikamaru saat itu? Mungkin tidak. Karena sang kepala sekolah Senju setengah ternganga ketika melihat Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan pelan melewati beberapa orang yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan tak percaya.

"Selamat malam, Nona."

Bukan salah jantung Temari jika saat telinganya mendengar sapaan itu detakan didadanya mendadak absen satu ketukan. Waktu serasa terhenti ketika gadis itu membalik punggungnya dan mendapati sosok salah satu dari sekian orang yang ingin sekali dilenyapkannya dari dunia ini.

Shikamaru berdiri disana, dihadapannya. Bukan cuma itu, sang pangeran juga merendahkan diri dengan memberikan sebuah penghormatan. Pangeran yang semestinya angkuh itu tiba-tiba membungkuk dihadapan Temari, kemudian diulurkannya tangan kanan kepada si gadis bergaun merah. "Boleh saya tahu siapa nama anda, Nona?" tanyanya.

Untunglah Temari masih memiliki akal sehat dan nalarnya secara sempurna. Ia tak terjebak dalam amarah dan keterkejutan yang berlebihan meski saat ini, persis di depan matanya, berdiri seorang manusia yang tentunya ingin sekali Temari mintai pertanggungjawaban atas pembantaian yang terjadi pada keluarganya sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan juga seorang manusia yang kini memang bertanggung jawab atas penjajahan di daratan Suna, tentunya.

Temari menarik balik semua tata kramanya ketika gadis itu memberikan penghormatan dengan cepat sebelum menyerahkan tangannya pada sang pangeran yang berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di punggung tangan Temari. "Nama saya Kanaya Temari, Yang Mulia," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, Nona Temari," ujar Shikamaru kemudian, "Bersediakah anda menjadi pasangan dansa saya malam ini?"

Seketika itu Temari ingin berteriak, ingin menjerit, ingin memaki, ingin mematahkan seluruh tulang di tubuh Shikamaru. Tanpa terlewat, masih pula berputar-putar dalam benak gadis itu alasan apa yang melatarbelakangi kedatangan seorang Nara Shikamaru ke sekolah putri seperti Senju. Namun sekali lagi, situasi seperti apapun tidak akan menggoyahkan akal sehat Temari. Senyum yang demikian dipaksa melengkung di wajah si gadis berambut pirang ketika ia menjawab dengan suara anggun, "Tentu, Yang Mulia. Ini kehormatan bagi saya."

Ini mimpi buruk. Pasti mimpi buruk.

Mungkin.

Sementara itu Ino memandangi kedua insan tersebut dari kejauhan. Bibirnya tergigit tanpa sadar ketika ia bertanya pada Tsunade yang berada di sebelahnya, "Ibu, bagaimana ini?"

"Diamlah, Ino," jawab Tsunade datar, "Ibu sedang memikirkan isi kepala pangeran itu."

Andaikan saja Shikamaru tahu, bahwa pada detik dimana kedua tangannya mendarat di pinggang Temari, dalam hati gadis itu telah sukses merapal segala macam sumpah serapah yang pernah diucapkan seantero makhluk bumi.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: apapun pendapat anda tentang fic ini, silakan sampaikan lewat review. **

**Terima kasih banyak. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: AU. OOC di beberapa(atau mungkin banyak) bagian. Setidaknya sampai Shikamaru dirasa tak perlu menjaga wibawanya lagi. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bulan Di Negeri Pasir**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Tak ada pilihan lain, Minato. Kita harus menahan diri untuk sementara."

Minato menyahut pernyataan Tsunade barusan dengan sebuah persetujuan singkat, "Aku mengerti."

"Situasi saat ini terlalu rawan, Nyonya Tsunade," suara Naruto terdengar ikut ambil bagian, "Kami mengerti itu."

"Bagaimana dengan semua persiapan yang sudah terlanjur berjalan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada kendala untuk menarik balik semua persiapan," jawab Sai, "Menunda semua rencana dan menunggu keadaan terbaca adalah keputusan terbaik saat ini."

Tsunade mengangguk sekali.

Ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang sama. Ruangan tak berpintu, tak berjendela, dan tak bercelah yang kini dihuni empat orang manusia. Tsunade sebagai Iblis Pasir tengah berdiskusi dengan penyandang dana Pasir Bulan, yakni kelompok Namikaze. Minato datang hari itu bersama putra tunggalnya, Naruto, dan tangan kanan kepercayaannya, Sai, untuk membahas semua rencana pergerakan Pasir Bulan yang terpaksa dibekukan sementara menyusul kedatangan tiba-tiba Shikamaru ke Suna.

"Aku tidak habis pikir," kata Minato, "Apa yang dilakukan seorang pangeran di tengah pesta dansa Senju?"

"Entahlah," sahut Tsunade.

"Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pangeran mulai mencurigai kita, bukan?" tanya Naruto.

Tsunade menggeleng.

Sai berpendapat, "Sampai tujuannya jelas dan situasi militer Suna terbaca dengan baik, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Kelompok Namikaze merupakan kelompok industrialis yang bisa dibilang merupakan orang-orang pelarian dari Konoha. Mereka meninggalkan negara adidaya itu karena tidak sepaham dengan kepemimpinan Uchiha yang saat ini berkuasa. Satu tindakan gegabah di saat seperti ini bisa membuat mereka berakhir di tiang gantung. Atau teknik yang paling baru di awal abad ini, kursi listrik.

Naruto kembali buka suara, "Bagaimana dengan Temari? Tidakkah dia kecewa dengan semua pembatalan ini?"

Tsunade menjawab, "Tentu saja dia kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

Sekilas Minato tampak melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Baiklah. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita bahas, kami harus pergi sekarang. Pertemuan bisnis dengan gubernur baru Suna dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Kali ini aku tidak bisa berkelit."

"Dan sebaiknya kau jangan berkelit," timpal Tsunade, "Ketidakhadiranmu dalam acara pelantikan Nara Shikamaru dua hari lalu itu sudah cukup memberikan kesan tidak baik. Cobalah bersikap sewajarnya, Minato."

Minato hanya mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto, Sai dan Tsunade lantas berdiri untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Satu-satunya jalan keluar-masuk ruangan itu berada di bawah kursi yang selalu diduduki Tsunade sebagai pemimpin Pasir Bulan. Kursi tersebut terpatri pada lantai. Sehingga ketika digeser, sebidang lantai dibawahnya ikut bergeming. Kemudian tampaklah sebuah tangga turun yang bersambung ke percabangan lorong bawah tanah. Minato, Naruto, dan Sai berbelok ke lorong kiri yang ujungnya berakhir di sebuah pondok kayu di luar bangunan Senju. Dari pondok kayu itulah selama ini orang-orang tertentu memperoleh jalan untuk melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Iblis Pasir.

Sementara Minato berbelok ke kiri, Tsunade berbelok ke arah kanan. Lorong yang dipilihnya jauh lebih pendek. Setelah dua kali menikung, Tsunade sampai pada sebuah pintu rahasia di balik cermin yang tergantung di kamar mandi ruangan kepala sekolah Senju.

Orang pertama yang didapati Tsunade ketika kembali ke ruangannya adalah Kurenai. Wakil kepala sekolah Senju itu tampak sedang duduk sambil memainkan dua bilah belati dengan tangan kanannya. Percaya tidak percaya, Kurenai bisa menyembunyikan dua belas bilah pisau belati di balik baju yang sehari-hari ia pakai. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya. Tidak ada satupun anggota Pasir Bulan yang bisa memainkan pisau semahir Kurenai.

Selain Kurenai, satu lagi pentolan Pasir Bulan yang bisa ditemui berkeliaran di dalam kawasan Senju adalah Sasori. Ia menutupi pergerakannya di malam hari dengan bekerja sebagai tukang kebun disana. Malang bagi pemuda berambut merah itu, karena tahun demi tahun dilewatinya dengan menjadi sasaran main mata para siswi Senju yang lemah iman.

"Kurenai, tolong panggilkan Temari sekarang," perintah Tsunade.

Yang diminta tidak terdengar mengiyakan. Hanya tampak mengangguk sebelum melesat keluar mencari si gadis berambut pirang.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Temari mengekor di belakang Kurenai. Melewati koridor demi koridor yang menghubungkan sayap kanan Senju dengan ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebuah kipas masih terpegang di tangannya usai mengisi kelas kepribadian para siswi tahun pertama yang nyaris kosong karena Shizune berhalangan hadir.

Pintu ruangan Tsunade hanya sempat terbuka selama beberapa detik sebelum Kurenai kembali memastikannya terkunci rapat. Sakura dan Ino terlihat memajang seuntai senyum yang entah apa maksudnya begitu melihat Temari memasuki ruangan itu. Namun sepertinya Temari sudah mulai kebal. Sejak 'insiden' di malam pesta dansa seminggu lalu, seisi Senju kompak melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan semacam itu. Menggodanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang Temari tak pernah mau tahu apa jawabannya.

Bagaimana rasanya berdansa dengan pangeran? Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu? Apa tangannya hangat? Apa bahunya tegap? Apa kau deg-degan?

Well, siapa peduli?

"Anda memanggil saya, Nyonya?" tanya Temari pada Tsunade.

"Iya," jawab Tsunade singkat sambil menyodorkan sesuatu ke meja di hadapan Temari. Sang murid menatap benda itu untuk beberapa lama. Selembar kertas berbentuk segi empat seukuran kartu pos dengan warna merah hati dan lambang Konoha yang tercetak diatasnya plus seutas pita biru tua yang menyilang di salah satu sudut.

Temari menatap balik ke arah Tsunade dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Tsunade masih duduk santai sambil bersandar di punggung kursinya ketika ia menjawab, "Itu undangan khusus untukmu. Ditandatangani sendiri oleh gubernur Suna yang baru."

Temari masih diam tak mengerti.

Tsunade meneruskan, "Pangeran Shikamaru yang saat ini juga merupakan Gubernur Suna mengundangmu secara khusus ke istana gubernur untuk makan malam—" sebuah jeda diambil Tsunade sebelum mengucapkan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan, "—berdua."

Kali ini Temari terhenyak penuh tanya. "A-apa?"

"Sejujurnya, Temari," Tsunade berkata, "Aku juga belum tahu apa maksud Shikamaru melakukan semua ini. Kemungkinan besar dia ingin kau bekerja untuknya. Sebuah pekerjaan rahasia, mungkin."

"Dan anda ingin saya datang memenuhi undangan itu?"

"Harus," jawab Tsunade, "Aku sudah membahasnya dengan Minato. Apapun yang saat ini direncanakan Shikamaru, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainannya. Siapa tahu kita justru berkesempatan menyusupkanmu ke dalam rencananya itu."

"Anda ingin saya membunuhnya?" entah Temari sedang bertanya atau berharap.

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu sama saja bunuh diri," suara Kurenai terdengar menjawab, masih sambil memainkan pisau ditangannya, "Setelah kematian Aburame Shino, Kaisar Itachi tidak akan ragu lagi membumihanguskan Suna atau meratakan seluruh negeri pasir dalam puing-puing jika seseorang sampai berani macam-macam dengan nyawa adik bungsunya."

"Separah itukah?" Temari menyambung, "Bukankah dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kaisar Itachi? Kenapa nyawanya bisa dihargai semahal itu?"

Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian memutari setengah badan meja untuk mengambil posisi persis berhadapan dengan Temari. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Temari," ujarnya, "Kita tidak sedang berurusan dengan seseorang yang terlahir sebagai pangeran karena dia beruntung. Kita sedang berurusan dengan seseorang yang menjadi pangeran karena dia pantas."

Seisi ruangan itu diam dalam hening ketika Tsunade bercerita, "Shikamaru memang terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga bangsawan, tapi bukan sebagai pangeran. Ayahnya, Nara Shikaku, merupakan jenderal besar Konoha yang berhasil menaklukkan Kiri dan Taki atas nama Kaisar Fugaku. Ia meninggal dalam penyerangan Konoha ke Iwa usai menyelamatkan nyawa mendiang kaisar. Atas semua jasanya Fugaku kemudian menobatkan Shikamaru sebagai pangeran. Itulah kenapa Konoha bisa memiliki tiga orang pangeran sementara Fugaku hanya memiliki dua orang putra, Itachi dan Sasuke. Masalahnya, Shikamaru mewarisi semua kemampuan Shikaku dalam pertempuran. Usianya baru sembilan belas tahun ketika memimpin pasukan Konoha dan menundukkan daratan Oto. Tahun lalu dia juga membabat habis pertahanan semenanjung Ame. Dan sekarang, Kaisar Itachi memerintahkannya secara langsung untuk melumpuhkan kita. Ini bukan berita baik, Temari."

Lalu Ino berusaha ikut memberikan pengertian, "Itulah kenapa seisi Senju yang biasanya mengacuhkanmu sebagai pribumi tiba-tiba memberondongkan perhatian berlebih seminggu ini. Lelaki yang waktu itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggangmu semalaman bukanlah orang biasa."

"Suatu saat nanti kita mungkin memang harus membunuhnya," kata Kurenai, "Tapi tidak sekarang."

Sakura ikut melibatkan diri. Gadis itu menghampiri Temari sambil memegang dua buah kotak ditangannya, "Kotak ini isinya baju dan sepatu. Pangeran mengirimkannya bersama undangan untukmu."

"Ino dan Sakura akan membantumu bersiap-siap," Tsunade meneruskan, "Supir istana menjemputmu pukul empat sore. Bersikaplah sebaik yang kau bisa. Jika memungkinkan, cobalah untuk menangkap jalan pikirannya ketika ia bicara."

Mudah bagi mereka untuk bicara, mudah bagi mereka untuk meminta. Tapi jelas sangat sulit bagi Temari untuk menahan dirinya dari keinginan memenggal kepala sang gubernur baru malam nanti.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Shikamaru berdiri dalam keheningan di satu titik koridor utama istana gubernur Suna. Kedua tangannya terkait di belakang sementara kedua matanya mengamati sebuah lukisan cat minyak diatas kanvas yang tergantung persis dihadapannya sekarang. Sebuah lukisan yang menorehkan gambaran sehampar oase di tengah gurun dengan sebentuk bulan purnama yang berpendar menyinarinya. Tercetak dalam huruf latin pada sebidang plakat kaca di bawah lukisan itu tulisan yang berbunyi 'Bulan Di Negeri Pasir, Kanaya Temari'.

Selengkung senyum penuh makna terpajang di wajah Shikamaru. Dirunutnya kembali dengan optimisme bulat tujuan besarnya datang ke Suna, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mematahkan pemberontakan Pasir Bulan.

Cara kekerasan yang ditempuh Gubernur Aburame Shino untuk melawan pemberontakan telah terbukti tidak efektif. Kenyataannya Shino justru ditemukan tewas dengan badan teronggok di dekat singgasana sementara kepalanya menggelinding turun menyusuri tangga. Maka sadarlah Shikamaru bahwa ia harus memakai cara lain yang lebih halus dan tidak memakan terlalu banyak korban jiwa. Ia pun teringat pada teori lama yang diterapkan Fugaku Uchiha ketika menaklukkan Iwa sekian tahun lalu.

Pada dasarnya sebuah pemberontakan terlahir di tengah-tengah rakyat. Mereka berjuang dan mengakar karena memiliki dukungan rakyat. Maka hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Shikamaru adalah menarik dukungan rakyat dari mereka. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Menyamaratakan hak antara warga pribumi dan warga Konoha? Tidak mungkin. Itu terlalu dekat dengan kemerdekaan. Yang paling mungkin adalah, Shikamaru harus mencari sosok yang mampu menarik simpati rakyat dan memberi mereka harapan kosong tentang persamaan derajat dan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Seorang istri. Atau lebih tepatnya, seorang istri boneka.

Masalahnya, jika Shikamaru mengutarakan niatnya utnuk naik ke pelaminan maka besar kemungkinan dewan penasehat Kekaisaran Konoha akan memaksanya menikah dengan seorang putri, dara bangsawan atau siapapun yang memiliki darah biru ditubuhnya. Padahal yang dibutuhkan Shikamaru saat ini bukanlah perempuan yang derajat keningratannya seimbang, melainkan perempuan yang cukup pantas untuk dijadikan pajangan bagi seisi Suna. Perempuan dari kalangan teraniaya yang bisa dimintanya tampil sesering mungkin di depan umum dalam sebuah aksi sosial atau bahkan menghabiskan waktunya semalaman di tenda-tenda pengungsian demi menghibur seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan tangan atau kakinya karena perang. Shikamaru tidak butuh seorang putri dengan latar belakang diatas awang-awang. Ia justru membutuhkan seorang gadis biasa yang bisa tunduk dan patuh di telapak kakinya serta menjadi figur dambaan bagi rakyat di saat yang sama.

'Kanaya Temari adalah pilihan sempurna,' batin Shikamaru, 'Dia hanyalah gadis pribumi biasa yang kehilangan seluruh keluarganya dalam perang. Kemuliaan perangainya akan membuat dia dipuja bagai dewi. Sementara kecantikan fisik dan semua bakatnya akan membungkam mulut dewan penasehat dan seisi Konoha.'

Itulah alasan Shikamaru menyambangi Senju tempo hari. Dia datang untuk mencari sosok yang bisa mencuri hati kaum terjajah. Begitu Pasir Bulan kehilangan dukungan, Shikamaru tinggal mengeroposi mereka lewat celah pengkhianatan. Pada saatnya nanti Shikamaru yakin Pasir Bulan akan runtuh tanpa harus melakukan pembantaian masal.

'tap-tap-tap'

Suara derap langkah yang teratur memaksa Shikamaru untuk menggerakkan lehernya. Derap langkah tersebut terhenti ketika Iruka, sang kepala urusan rumah tangga istana datang bersama seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia," Iruka tampak menghormat sebelum menarik sepijak kaki ke samping guna memperlihatkan sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya, "Nona Kanaya Temari sudah tiba."

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia," sapa Temari dalam satu gerakan penghormatan yang dilakukannya. Ia nyaris tak berani menatap balik mata sang pangeran ketika disadarinya Shikamaru tengah mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Sapuan make-tipis di wajahnya tampak serasi dengan rambutnya yang disanggul menyamping dan dilingkari hiasan bermotif daun mawar diatas kepalanya. Sementara gaun tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut yang ia kenakan sempat membuat pandangan Shikamaru tak mau beralih dari kedua belah kaki jenjang yang terpampang menggiurkan dihadapannya.

"Selamat malam," balas Shikamaru diiringi senyuman singkat lalu menoleh ke arah Iruka, "Kau boleh pergi, Iruka."

Lelaki yang kesehariannya mengurus urusan protokoler istana gubernur itu sudah membungkuk dan berlalu sewaktu Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya kepada Temari. "Kemarilah."

Temari menurut. Jemarinya serasa lemas begitu tangan hangat Shikamaru menggandengnya ke hadapan lukisan Bulan Di Negeri Pasir.

Lemas kenapa?

"Kau suka bulan, Temari?" tanya Shikamaru dalam nada akrab yang membuat tengkuk Sabaku muda meremang risih seketika.

"Iya, Yang Mulia," tambah Temari tanpa mempedulikan emosinya yang bergolak panas dingin, "Bulan di langit Suna adalah yang paling indah. Keadaan udara yang kering membuat awan malam jarang sekali menutupi kecantikannya."

"Secantik dirimu," Shikamaru tak lagi menahan lidahnya, "Saat kuminta Iruka memilihkan satu gaun untukmu, aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa dia akan memilih gaun yang akan membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman nanti."

Sepasang kaki yang terbuka memang selalu jadi bencana.

Sedikit lancang, memang. Tapi Temari tak mungkin tahan lagi jika dia tidak segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ini mungkin agak terlambat, tapi saya ucapkan selamat atas pelantikan Yang Mulia tempo hari."

"Terima kasih, Temari," sahut Shikamaru sambil menggandeng Temari berjalan menuju meja makan malam mereka.

Beberapa lama dihabiskan keduanya dalam deretan langkah yang dalam hati disebut Temari sebagai langkah siput. Pelan dan membosankan. Hingga sampailah mereka pada sebuah balkon di sayap timur istana. Luas balkon itu sekiranya cukup untuk menampung dua puluh orang, namun saat ini hanya diisi dengan sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi yang berhadapan. Bersamaan dengan langkah pertama Temari di lantai balkon itu, sekelompok pemain musik di sudut balkon mulai memainkan lagu pertama mereka. Satu gerakan menengadah ke langit menyadarkan Temari bahwa malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Hanya sesaat sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shikamaru yang menarikkan kursi untuknya, pandangan Temari melayap ke sekeliling balkon yang dipercantik sekian banyak jenis bunga. Mulai dari mawar, anggrek, hingga anyelir yang semuanya tidak mungkin bisa tumbuh di daratan Suna.

Diluar dugaan, Shikamaru tahu benar isi pikiran Temari. Katanya, "Aku menyukai semua hal tentang tanah kelahiranmu, Temari. Tapi kurasa meletakkan sebatang kaktus di atas meja makan bukanlah hal yang menarik."

Tawa halus Temari terdengar bagai pujian.

Sebenarnya, di Suna hampir mustahil menggelar makan malam di sebuah balkon terbuka. Mengingat hembusan garang angin malam dan udara dingin yang menusuk selalu mengiringi terbenamnya matahari. Tapi istana ini adalah sebuah pengecualian. Tembok beton setinggi puluhan kaki memastikan makan malam yang digagas Shikamaru takkan terganggu dan Temari tetap bisa memuja rembulan kebanggaannya.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu kemari?" tanya Shikamaru ditengah prosesi menyantap hidangan yang mulai disajikan, "Senju sangat jauh dari sini. Butuh berjam-jam untuk sampai."

"Perjalanannya baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih."

"Setelah ini kau kembali ke Senju atau ke rumah nenekmu di ibukota?"

Temari membatin dalam hati, 'Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku punya seorang nenek yang tinggal di ibukota?'

Shikamaru melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Karena beberapa waktu lalu sudah diadakan pesta dansa, semestinya ini sudah penghujung tahun terakhirmu, bukan?"

"Masih ada tiga minggu sebelum kelulusan, Yang Mulia. Saya harus kembali ke Senju."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Biar nanti kuminta beberapa orang untuk mengawalmu pulang. Hari sudah malam. Mungkin kau baru akan sampai disana dini hari nanti."

"Anda begitu baik, Yang Mulia. Tapi saya yakin akan baik-baik saja tanpa pengawal."

"Kau tidak takut pada Pasir Bulan?" Shikamaru bertanya, "Mereka selalu beraksi pada malam hari."

Pertanyaan semacam ini jelas tidak mudah dijawab oleh Temari. Menunduknya gadis itu diartikan Shikamaru sebagai ketidaktahuan. "Kau belum pernah melihat Pasir Bulan?"

Waktunya berbohong, Temari. "Belum, Yang Mulia" jawab si gadis.

"Kebanyakan perempuan mungkin tak tertarik pada hal ini," lanjut sang pangeran, "Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau tahu. Pasir Bulan itu sangat mudah dikenali. Mereka bergerak di malam hari dan selalu memakai topeng putih serta dengan sengaja meninggalkan ceceran pasir di tempat mereka beraksi. Pemimpinnya, Iblis Pasir, memakai pita merah panjang yang diikatkan di lengan kanan atasnya."

Sekali lagi Temari membatin, "Setelah ini akan kuminta Nyonya Tsunade mencekik lehermu dengan pita itu."

Usai deretan pola gilir pembicaraan dan basa-basi panjang yang melelahkan, Shikamaru dan Temari menyelesaikan hidangan makan malam mereka. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum Temari berkesempatan untuk meminta diri, Shikamaru berinisiatif dengan berdiri dari kursinya dan sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya pada si gadis pirang.

"Apa kau mau berdansa sekali lagi denganku?" pintanya, "Disini, dibawah sinar rembulan kebanggaanmu?"

Sungguh, Temari tidak berharap banyak. Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya berharap bisa segera pergi sebelum kewarasan dan akal sehatnya lenyap tak bersisa.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Penghujung tahun ajaran hampir tiba. Upacara kelulusan resmi akan digelar dua minggu lagi. Sementara vakumnya aktivitas Pasir Bulan membuat Temari tak punya lagi alasan untuk tetap berada di Senju. Maka satu-satunya pilihan yang dimiliki gadis itu adalah menyeret kopornya ke rumah Nenek Chiyo di ibukota.

Alis Temari nyaris bertaut sejak beberapa menit lalu ia menikung di gang sempit yang sering dilaluinya. Tempo langkahnya berubah sesekali menyadari tatapan para tetangga yang memandangnya bagaikan makhluk luar angkasa. Membuat Temari makin bergegas dan nalurinya utnuk mendapatkan penjelasan membulat seketika.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit kemudian Temari berakhir mematung disana. Persis di depan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka.

Ruang tamu rumah mungil itu penuh. Bukan, bukan hanya ruang tamu. Seluruh ruangan di rumah itu penuh. Penuh dengan ratusan kotak berbagai ukuran yang tertumpuk di sana-sini. Beberapa diantaranya yang terbuka menampakkan tatanan gaun bersulam emas, biola klasik yang umurnya mungkin sudah dua abad, serta kotak-kotak beludru yang bisa dipastikan apa isinya.

"Nenek, ada apa ini?"

Ketika Temari larut dalam kebingungannya, ketika itulah Chiyo muncul dengan raut wajah yang hampir tak bisa diuraikan seorang manusia. Air matanya meleleh, pandangannya yang sudah mulai kabur tertuju ke arah Temari sembari menghampiri cucunya itu dan menyerahkan sebuah benda yang baru saja ia terima ditangannya.

Temari menerima benda itu dalam sebuah tanda tanya besar. Sebuah benda yang bisa digambarkan sebagai setangkup kertas tebal bertekstur rumit berwarna biru tua. Semacam map dengan lambang Konoha yang tercetak dalam warna emas di bagian depannya. Dan ketika tangkupan kertas itu dibuka, tampaklah beberapa baris kalimat dan belasan tanda tangan serta stempel kekaisaran yang mengikutinya. Dua belas tanda tangan anggota dewan penasehat berjajar rapi, dikepalai oleh sebuah tanda tangan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tanda tangan Kaisar Konoha, Uchiha Itachi.

Kedua tangan Temari sontak membeku. Matanya tak mampu lagi menjalankan perintah dari otak gadis itu untuk membaca seluruh tulisan yang dipandanginya dalam kosong dan keterkejutan tiada tara. Wajah Temari kontak memucat putih sementara sekujur tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa ketika Chiyo tiba-tiba memeluknya ditengah air mata yang berurai sambil berkata, "Pangeran Shikamaru mengirimkan lamaran resmi untukmu, Sayang. Nenek sungguh tak percaya. Temari, apa ini mimpi? Apa ini mimpi, Sayang? Jika ini memang mimpi Nenek rela tertidur selamanya, Sayang."

Temari hanya bisa mendengar sampai disini. Pandangannya memudar nanar dengan raut wajah hambar tercekat. Syarafnya serasa buntu, dadanya terserak tapi mulutnya tak bisa berteriak. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Temari merasa betul-betul dibenci oleh seseorang diatas sana.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: errrgggh, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: AU. OOC di beberapa(atau mungkin banyak) bagian. Setidaknya sampai Shikamaru dirasa tak perlu menjaga wibawanya lagi. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bulan Di Negeri Pasir**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Ino dan Sakura sama-sama berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyumpal kedua telinga mereka dengan peluru kaliber 45. Tsunade duduk dengan tangan bersedekap, pontang-panting mengusahakan agar raut wajahnya tetap datar. Kurenai sudah mengurut daun telinganya dua kali sementara Sasori dan Kakashi menampilkan ekspresi paling menjemukan yang pernah mereka punya. Minato melirik pada Naruto sesekali, meminta anaknya itu untuk bersabar. Sedangkan Sai hanya diam tanpa terlihat peduli.

Temari sudah mencak-mencak dan mengoceh seenak jidatnya sejak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tak seorangpun berani menghentikan.

Barulah ketika gadis itu terdengar megap-megap karena kehabisan nafas, Tsunade tergerak untuk membuka mulut. "Tenangkan dirimu sebentar, Temari," pinta Tsunade, "Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Menolak lamaran anggota keluarga Kaisar sama saja mencari mati."

"Aku lebih baik mati!" pekik Temari secepatnya.

"Kami tahu itu," potong Kurenai, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Nenek Chiyo?"

"Kau mau nenekmu ikut mati?" tanya Ino.

Temari kehabisan kata-kata. Dada dan bahu gadis itu terlihat naik turun dengan sekujur muka merah padam karena marah.

Minato ambil suara, "Setidaknya sekarang kita tahu bahwa kedatangannya ke Senju tempo hari adalah untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa diperalatnya menjadi boneka berjalan."

Seolah sengaja memperburuk suasana Sai menambahkan, "Kau akan bernasib sama seperti Permaisuri Hinata."

Temari melotot.

"Aku sendiri tak percaya kalau arah pemikiran jenderal muda itu sampai kesana," Tsunade mengakui, "Dia bukannya ingin membabat kita seperti hama, tapi justru mengeroposi kita pelan-pelan."

"Dan matanya sungguh sangat jeli," Sasori menengok pada Temari, "Bisa mengenali bakatmu secepat itu."

"Jeli tapi tidak beruntung," Kakashi berkomentar.

Temari menyalak, "Apa maksudmu, Kakashi?"

"Dia pasti sangat sial sampai pilihannya bisa jatuh pada salah seorang anggota terdepan Pasir Bulan. Putri perdana menteri terakhir Suna, pula," Kakashi menambah, "Kira-kira seperti apa reaksinya nanti kalau dia tahu? Pasti menarik. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah senang."

Temari malah menyembur, "Akan kucekik lehernya sebelum kau sempat melihat apa-apa!"

"Ya, cekik saja lehernya dan dalam waktu tiga kali dua puluh empat jam kau akan melihat Suna rata dengan tanah," timpal Kurenai, "Jangan lupa menguburkan jenazah kami kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, Temari."

Tsunade menangkupkan tangannya diatas meja sambil berkata, "Tidak kusangka, kesempatan menempatkan salah seorang dari kita justru datang semudah ini."

Temari menyalak sekali lagi. Pandangannya memutar ke seluruh ruangan. Dengan nada tidak percaya dikatakannya, "Kalian ingin aku menjadi bonekanya dan pensiun dari Pasir Bulan?"

"Tidak perlu pensiun, Temari," Minato meluruskan, "Kau akan jadi bidak kuda kita di dalam istana."

"Posisimu di dalam akan kita manfaatkan sebaik mungkin," tutur Naruto.

"Dengan bantuan dari Naruto, aku rasa aku bisa menyusupkan diri sebagai pelayan pribadimu," lanjut Sakura, "Aku akan menjadi penghubung langsung antara kau dan Pasir Bulan."

"Aku bisa jamin itu," Naruto memastikan.

Keputusan bulat suara terbanyak. Tidak adanya dukungan membuat Temari bungkam. Kepalanya tertunduk, lemas.

Tsunade teringat waktu ketika lirikan matanya tertumbuk pada arloji di pergelangan tangan putih sang janda. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Mereka harus sudah sampai di aula dalam beberapa menit untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan resmi murid-murid tahun terakhir Senju. Maka berdirilah ia menghampiri Temari, meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua pundak yang lesu dan memijitnya perlahan.

"Lakukan ini demi rakyatmu, Sayang. Kau satu-satunya harapan mereka," kemudian ia mengecup kening Temari.

Dalam sekian menit berselang Tsunade kembali menempatkan dirinya di depan podium dengan segala basa-basi tingkat tinggi. Pidato kelulusan yang lumayan panjang mulai dibacakannya. Suara perempuan itu menggema di telinga jejeran staf pengajar dibelakangnya hingga deret terakhir bangku siswi tahun ketiga.

"Sekaranglah saatnya upacara pelepasan simbolis yang akan diwakili oleh lulusan terbaik Senju tahun ini," papar Tsunade, "Kami persilakan untuk maju ke atas panggung, siswi teladan Senju—" dan betapa inginnya Temari menyumpah ketika Tsunade melanjutkan, "—yang sekaligus merupakan tunangan Pangeran Ketiga Kekaisaran Konoha dan calon istri Gubernur Suna, Kanaya Temari."

'Mati aku,' batin Temari ketik a ratusan pasang mata menatap lurus ke arahnya tanpa ada satupun kedipan yang tercipta. Semua orang memandang gadis pirang itu dalam keterkejutan, kekaguman, kasak-kusuk dan deraian panjang tepuk tangan yang tak terhindarkan lagi. Kakinya serasa dirantai dengan lima puluh ton bola beton dan air mukanya memutih tak karuan. Temari nyaris tak merasakan apa-apa sewaktu berjalan ke arah panggung dan menerima sertifikat kelulusannya yang diiringi lengkungan senyum terpaksa dan satu-dua patah kata sekedarnya.

Tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat kembali dihujankan tanpa henti.

Malang bagi Temari yang baru menjejakkan kakinya hingga ke anak tangga ketiga tatkala Kurenai mencegatnya sambil berbisik, "Supir dan staf istana menantimu di depan gerbang. Dengan limousine. Pangeran Shikamaru sudah menunggu di rumah barumu."

Temari mendesis, "Bajingan itu lagi."

**-x-x-x-**

"Kau suka?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini tangannya bertaut dengan jemari Temari. Keduanya tengah berdiri di depan kanopi taman sebuah mansion berstruktur melingkar yang telah resmi menjadi tempat tinggal baru Temari dan Nenek Chiyo. Pilar-pilar tinggi yang berjajar memutar mengingatkan Temari bahwa mansion itu dulu adalah milik salah seorang penasehat Suna sebelum invasi Konoha ke Negeri Pasir.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia," sahut Temari, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih banyak karena kau bersedia menerima lamaranku," pada detik berikutnya Temari merasakan jemarinya terangkat naik dan dihinggapi sebuah kecupan hangat.

Sang calon istri merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Katakan padaku, Temari," tanya Shikamaru lagi, "Cincin pertunangan seperti apa yang kau suka? Berlian berapa facet yang kau mau?"

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak begitu akrab dengan perhiasan."

"Bagaimana kalau ruby? Kau suka warna merah, kan?"

"Apapun yang Yang Mulia pilihkan untuk saya adalah sebuah kebanggaan."

Bohongmu lumayan, Temari. Tsunade memang panutan yang baik.

"Aku lebih suka permata yang menonjolkan sorot matamu," sambung Shikamaru membuka pendapatnya, "Mungkin emerald, tourmaline, turquoise, sapphire, atau opal. Mana yang kau suka?"

"Yang Mulia—"

Shikamaru memotong lebih cepat, "Mungkin sebaiknya kutanya pendapat Nenek Chiyo. Kau terlalu penurut."

Temari tersenyum simpul ketika sebelah lagi tangannya ditangkap oleh Shikamaru. Mau tak mau keduanya pun saling berhadapan.

"Pesta pertunangan kita akan digelar dua minggu lagi," ujar Shikamaru, "Saat itu kau akan kuperkenalkan pada media secara resmi sebagai calon istriku. Aku harap kau siap. Lingkungan barumu nanti akan sulit untuk dipahami, tapi berusahalah. Demi aku."

Sejujurnya, Temari ingin muntah. Namun apa daya yang keluar dari sela bibirnya justru, "Saya siap, Yang Mulia."

"Baiklah. Sudah bertemu asistenmu?"

"Sudah."

"Pelayan pribadimu?"

"Sudah."

"Kepala pengawalmu?"

"Sudah juga, Yang Mulia."

"Konsultan publik?"

"Sudah."

"Desainernya?"

"Akan tiba sore ini."

Akan tiba sore ini. Perancang busana yang sedianya menangani segala kebutuhan pakaian resmi Temari mulai sekarang. Hidup memang kadang tak bisa diterka. Tinggal di sebuah mansion seluas hampir ribuan meter persegi, dilayani oleh dua belas pelayan dan dijaga tiga puluh personel pengawal selama dua puluh empat jam penuh tujuh hari seminggu. Tak ketinggalan hujan perhiasan dan sorotan media yang sudah pasti takkan pernah ada habisnya.

Kau harus kuat, Temari. Kau harus kuat.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**Dua minggu kemudian**

"Konferensi pers akan digelar persis setelah pesta ini usai," Yugao yang berperan sebagai asisten khusus menerangkan sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi Temari yang sentuhan akhir dandanannya sedang dirapikan oleh Sakura. Rupanya Naruto sukses menyusupkan si gadis berambut merah jambu itu menjadi pelayan disana. "Anda tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, Nona Kanaya," lanjut Yugao, "Konsultan publik anda, Tuan Ao, akan mendampingi anda selama konferensi berlangsung. Beliau juga akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan para pewarta."

"Aku tahu, Yugao," Temari meyakinkan, "Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah duduk diam di samping Pangeran Shikamaru sambil memajang senyum terbaik yang kupunya."

Kini Yugao berhenti memutari Temari. Tangannya membolak-balik sebuah catatan kecil sembari membubuhkan satu-dua tanda cek pada deretan poin yang ditulisnya sejak dua minggu lalu. "Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, kereta api ke Konoha akan berangkat besok pagi jam sembilan tepat. Semua barang bawaan anda sudah siap. Upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan tiga hari dari sekarang. Jadi saya harap anda beristirahat dengan nyenyak malam ini."

"Sakura boleh ikut, 'kan?" tanya Temari.

"Hanya anda, Pangeran Shikamaru, dan Iruka yang diperkenankan pergi, Nona."

"Tapi aku ingin Sakura ikut."

"Nona, Istana Kekaisaran Konoha memiliki puluhan pelayan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir tidak dilayani dengan baik. Di kereta pun pelayannya tidak sedikit."

"Aku tetap ingin Sakura ikut," Temari berkeras. Mana mau ia lepas dari satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Pasir Bulan?

Yugao selalu menghindari perdebatan. Bukan cuma karena perdebatan itu tidak sopan, tapi karena ia merasa seorang gadis dari kalangan bawah seperti Temari masih patut diberi banyak toleransi dan pemakluman. Diliriknya sekilas kearah Sakura yang pura-pura tidak memperhatikan sambil berjongkok menelusupkan kaki kiri Temari kedalam sepatu berwarna bening kaca. Kemudian ia berkata, "Akan saya sampaikan dulu permintaan anda pada Pangeran Shikamaru. Jika beliau mengiyakan, maka saya rasa tidak ada masalah," lalu ia meminta diri, "Saya permisi, Nona."

Temari mengangguk singkat sebagai persetujuan. Dengan itu Yugao lantas berlalu meninggalkannya bersama Sakura.

"Tenanglah," ujar Sakura begitu ia yakin telah mendengar suara pintu yang menutup, "Kalaupun pangeranmu tidak mengijinkan, aku akan cari cara sendiri untuk menyusup kesana."

"Jangan sebut dia 'pangeranku'," sergah Temari, "Dan aku masih butuh kau untuk menyampaikan semua perkembangan kita."

"Belum ada perkembangan yang berarti. Pasukan Konoha masih berusaha mengambil alih Gedung 41. Pasukan kita sudah bersiaga disana sejak semalam. Begitu ada perkembangan lain kau akan segera kuberitahu."

"Pernikahan ini akan membuat Shikamaru meninggalkan Suna selama beberapa lama. Kita lihat dulu seperti apa keadaannya sebelum memutuskan arah pukulan balik."

"Aku penasaran, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika jenderal kebanggaan mereka tidak ada?"

"Mungkin kita harus cari cara untuk menahan Shikamaru lebih lama di Konoha," kata Temari, "Barangkali aku bisa berpura-pura sakit agar dia menunda kepulangan kami."

"Ya, kusarankan kau untuk terjun dari puncak Menara Kaisar supaya lebih meyakinkan," timpal Sakura dengan nada menyindir, "Apa kau pikir calon suamimu itu bodoh?"

Sakura sungguh beruntung karena Temari tak sempat membentaknya. Yugao sudah keburu muncul dari balik pintu seraya berujar, "Nona Kanaya, Pangeran Shikamaru sudah siap."

"Baiklah," jawab Temari sambil mulai melangkah. Dengan dikawal oleh Yugao ia berjalan menuju perpotongan koridor yang mengarah lurus ke pintu aula. Disanalah Shikamaru menunggu.

Sang pangeran tersenyum. Andai saja ia tahu betapa Temari ingin membuang muka ketika gadis itu melihat sulaman emas pada tunik lavender Shikamaru yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Sayangnya, tubuh Temari sendiri saat ini terbalut gaun berbahan tule dengan degradasi warna hasil perpaduan antara merah jambu, hijau pupus, salem, dan ungu-matang-ala-bunga-belimbing-wuluh-yang-mekar-di-musim-kemarau. Sungguh, tak kalah berlebihan. Jadi keputusan paling bijak saat ini adalah membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang lain.

Setelah sesi pendek penghormatan yang ditutup kepergian Yugao, Shikamaru mengaitkan lengan kanannya yang kemudian disusupi jemari kiri Temari. "Kau sudah siap?" tak lupa ia memuji, "Kau tampak begitu cantik. Malam ini lelaki di seluruh dunia pasti akan merasa iri padaku."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," tak lupa Temari menambahkan raut wajah merona merah nan tersipu malu yang dipelajarinya dari Ino dan Sakura.

Jarak antara perpotongan koridor dengan pintu aula yang mestinya tak seberapa jadi terasa begitu jauh bagi Temari. Langkahnya yang sejak semula cuma setengah hati spontan berkurang lagi menjadi hanya seperempat hati ketika pintu ganda besar itu dibuka dan kedatangan mereka berdua diumumkan dengan lantang di pangkal tangga turun.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Nara Shikamaru dan Nona Kanaya Temari."

Musik yang mengalun sedari tadi otomatis terhenti. Kasak-kusuk, senda gurau, basa-basi, dan sederet usaha sosialisasi yang digelar oleh seisi aula itu juga ikut berhenti di detik yang sama. Suara denting gelaspun menghilang tanpa perlu diberi aba-aba. Mungkin jika sekawanan jangkrik diijinkan masuk kedalam aula besar itu, maka bunyi 'krik-krik-krik' mereka akan berparade dibelakang Temari.

Derapan sepasang langkah milik Shikamaru dan Temari menapaki bentangan karpet menuju panggung di sisi lain aula. Disaksikan oleh ribuan pasang mata yang mengikuti jengkal demi jengkal gerakan kaki keduanya hingga mencapai panggung tersebut. Sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Temari, Shikamaru membimbing tunangannya itu untuk membalik punggung dan menghadap pada seluruh tamu undangan.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat datang atas kehadiran seluruh hadirin pada malam hari ini. Tanpa perlu berpanjang lebar lagi, dengan segala hormat saya perkenalkan kepada anda sekalian—" Shikamaru mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Temari seraya menaikkan genggaman jemari mereka hingga sejajar dada, "—tunangan sekaligus calon istri saya, Kanaya Temari."

Shikamaru memberi jeda sejenak agar Temari memiliki waktu untuk memberikan penghormatan pada segenap undangan. Lalu tangan kiri pangeran muda itu melambai ke arah Iruka sebelum meneruskan, "Ini merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi saya sebab para hadirin sekalian bisa menjadi saksi pertautan komitmen kami."

Sejurus kemudian Iruka datang menghampiri Shikamaru dengan membawa baki kashmir berisi sebuah kotak cincin beserta isinya. Setiap detik terasa bagaikan sebabak perjalanan panjang menuju kamar kecil bagi seorang anak berusia empat tahun yang kebelet pipis. Tepatnya ketika Temari melihat dan merasakan isi kotak itu berpindah ke tangan Shikamaru, lalu dengan mulus tanpa hambatan melaju perlahan di jari manis kirinya dan lantas bertengger bangga disana.

Tepuk tangan meriah pecah seketika.

"Silakan mulai pestanya," ujar Shikamaru sembari melambaikan tangan sekali lagi.

Musik kembali mengalun, tukar kata kembali terdengar, gelas-gelas kembali berdenting, dan anggur-anggur mahal kembali tertuang. Namun sepertinya Temari tak punya syaraf yang cukup untuk mencerna semua itu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang baru saja diselipkan di jari manisnya. Cincin itu terasa begitu berat. Berat dalam artian lugas. Karena cincin yang menurut Temari bakal membawa sial itu terbuat dari platina murni sekian belas gram bertabur saphire tujuh warna dengan pagaran melingkar barisan amethyst di kedua tepinya. Tak ketinggalan pula berlian berbentuk hati yang tertambat di tengah cincin, terapit jajaran ruby berpotongan oval.

Tidakkah seharusnya Temari merasa seperti toko perhiasan yang berjalan?

"Yang ini Sarutobi Asuma," Shikamaru mulai sibuk memperkenalkan orang-orang kepercayaannya sekalipun ia tahu Temari tak begitu memperhatikan, "Dia mentorku, Temari. Aku mempercayakan keamanan Suna padanya selama kita berada di Konoha nanti," sesi perkenalan dilanjutkan lagi, "Yang ini penasehat perangku—"

Huh, Temari sama sekali tak memperhatikan.

Atau, Temari sama sekali tak memperhatikan sampai sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuat semua leher menoleh ke arah yang sama disaat yang sama pula. Seorang tamu tiba disana. Sesosok manusia yang datang terlambat dengan bangganya.

Tunggu dulu, siapa orang di dunia ini yang tega datang terlambat ke acara pesta pertunangan seorang pangeran Konoha? Hanya ada dua orang yang kemungkinan punya cukup nyali untuk itu. Dua-duanya putra kandung Uchiha Fugaku. Dan semua pertanyaan jadi tak berarti lagi ketika petugas di pangkal tangga mengumumkan nama tamu tersebut dengan suara bergema.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke."

Cara paling mudah untuk menggambarkan seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke adalah dengan membayangkan sosok seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih dalam setiap cerita dongeng anak-anak. Wajahnya yang rupawan, perawakannya yang tinggi tegap, kharismanya yang berbaur dengan kadar keningratan serta keangkuhan diatas rata-rata. Cukup tentang penampilan fisiknya. Pangeran bertampang dingin itu kini tanpa merasa canggung melewati sekian banyak orang yang menatapnya, kemudian menyusul sang adik angkat diatas panggung.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke," kata Shikamaru begitu keduanya telah berhadapan.

"Hn."

Tidak adakah jawaban yang lebih irit daripada itu?

"Perkenalkan, ini tunanganku, Temari," lalu Shikamaru beralih pada gadis disebelahnya, "Temari, ini kakakku, Sasuke."

"Senang bertemu anda, Yang Mulia," salam Temari sambil menghormat.

Sasuke terlihat mengamati Temari sejenak sebelum membalas, "Aku turut berduka cita."

Temari tak bereaksi. Kaget, heran, setengah ingin memaki juga tampaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shikamaru yang menanyakan.

Sasuke menjawab, "Aku akan berduka cita pada siapapun perempuan sial yang sampai ditakdirkan menikahimu."

Yang satu ini tentu Temari setuju.

Shikamaru susah payah menyembunyikan rengutan yang tak pada tempatnya. "Jangan dengarkan dia," pintanya pada Temari, "Kakakku ini tak percaya pada pernikahan. Aku yakin dia tidak akan beristri sampai mati."

Temari tersenyum sepintas. Dalam hatinya gadis itu menggerutu sepanjangan. Jangan-jangan ini merupakan tradisi keluarga untuk datang di tengah keramaian secara mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan?

"Oh ya, ada rencana yang ingin kubahas denganmu," terang Sasuke diiringi seringai tipis yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Gedung 41."

Temari tersentak mendengar nama Gedung 41 yang disebutkan Sasuke. Firasatnya tidak bagus soal ini. Dua orang pangeran Konoha turut campur di daratan Suna bukanlah masalah yang main-main.

Namun nyatanya sahutan Shikamaru hanya berkisar, "Kedengarannya merepotkan."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: ****belum, saya belum mati. Tadinya sich ingin mati suri lebih lama. Tapi makin hari saya makin melihat bahwa fanfic dengan pairing ShikaTema makin menghilang dari peredaran. Padahal menurut saya ShikaTema adalah salah satu pairing dengan hint terbanyak dalam canon. **

**Oh ya, saya tidak tahu umumnya orang menggunakan kata apa untuk menyebut warna ungu matang ala bunga belimbing wuluh yang mekar di musim kemarau. Jadi ya, saya tulis apa adanya. **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: AU. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bulan Di Negeri Pasir**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Pasukan Shikamaru makin menyudutkan kita. Kami terpaksa mengumpulkan semua orang di bekas mimbar agung yang terletak persis di tengah Gedung 41."

Kurang lebih seperti itulah bunyi laporan yang diberikan Sakura pada Temari sesaat sebelum kereta yang ditumpangi calon mempelai wanita Pangeran Konoha itu mengakhiri perjalanan mereka. Setibanya ia bersama Shikamaru dan Sasuke di daratan Konoha, puluhan prajurit pengawal mengiring ketiganya dengan begitu ketat hingga memasuki kompleks istana yang luasnya mencapai ribuan hektar. Benteng lapis tiga setinggi ratusan kaki dengan menara pengawas di tiap seratus meter menyambut rombongan Temari pagi itu.

Konoha jelas lebih hijau. Jauh lebih hijau daripada Suna yang dasarnya memang berada di gurun pasir. Jadi sekalipun keramaian ibukota telah memaksa bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan pagar-pagar besi dibangun disana-sini, Temari tetap bisa melihat deretan pohon berbagai jenis tumbuh menjulang dengan subur. Terutama ketika gadis itu mulai memasuki perimeter kawasan Istana Kekaisaran Konoha yang posisinya diapit dua buah air terjun dengan latar belakang gunung Hokage di seberang sana.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menjejeri langkah Temari sewaktu ketiganya melewati barisan pasukan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka di depan gerbang masuk utama. Bangunan depan istana yang dari dekat terlihat jajaran pilar-pilar patung raksasa tampak berdiri megah dengan dua air mancur yang menandakan bahwa istana ini dibangun dengan konsep simetris, senada dengan sepasang air terjun yang mengawal tempat itu.

"Selamat datang kembali di istana, Pangeran Sasuke, Pangeran Shikamaru," sapa seorang pria berusia lanjut yang merupakan anggota tertua dewan penasehat istana. Namanya Homura. "Selamat datang juga untuk Anda, Nona Temari."

Tugas Homura untuk menyambut mereka hanya sampai disini saja. Selanjutnya muncullah kepala pelayan istana, Ibiki, yang menuntun arah ketiganya menuju balairung tahta tempat Kaisar Itachi telah menunggu kedatangan mereka bersama sang permaisuri, Hinata. Ibikilah yang mengumumkan kehadiran Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Temari di depan double grand door berlapis emas sebelum meninggalkan balairung itu dalam keadaan tertutup.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar," sebut Ibiki, "Pangeran Sasuke, Pangeran Shikamaru dan Nona Temari telah tiba."

Balairung tahta merupakan sebuah ruangan besar dengan langit-langit teramat tinggi yang disangga puluhan pilar berdiameter tiga kaki. Kesan remang-remang sukses dihasilkan oleh perpaduan warna merah hati, biru tua dan kuning emas yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Kedua pangeran berjalan membelah balairung untuk menghadap sang kaisar bersama Temari yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Kami telah kembali, Yang Mulia," suara Shikamaru terdengar mewakili tiga kepala yang menunduk dalam penghormatan.

Sang kaisar diam tak bergeming. Uchiha Itachi tetap duduk dengan angkuhnya diatas singgasana bersama permaisuri cantik yang juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun meski kepalanya menunduk, Temari masih cukup jeli untuk merasakan bahwa selang beberapa detik kemudian Itachi memutuskan untuk bangkit, lalu turun ke lantai balairung dengan diikuti oleh langkah anggun Hinata dibelakangnya.

Dan Temari tidak bisa menahan jantungnya untuk tidak berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak bisa menahan tengkuknya untuk tidak meremang. Juga tidak bisa menahan nalurinya untuk tidak menyadari langkah Itachi yang perlahan namun pasti telah melewati Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Sang Kaisar Konoha kini berdiri persis di depan Temari. Auda dingin beserta wibawa dan kebesarannya akan terus menguar seandainya saja tidak ada suara Sasuke yang terdengar menyela tiba-tiba.

"Hentikan itu, Itachi," ujar si adik dalam kadar kelempengan yang biar bagaimana tak mungkin bisa ia kurangi.

Lalu seolah dengan sengaja membanting gelas yang sudah retak Shikamaru menyambung, "Kau menakuti calon istriku."

Wajarlah jika kemudian Temari memiliki keberanian untuk mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan. Tanpa terduga didapatinya ekspresi jahil di wajah datar nan angkuh Itachi yang ketika itu bertanya, "Apa aku berhasil membuatmu takut?" dengan latar belakang Hinata yang tersenyum geli di balik punggung sang suami.

Itulah juga pertama kalinya Temari melihat Shikamaru dalam ekspresi yang tak patut dikagumi. Seenaknya saja pangeran ketiga itu memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku sembari menekuk bahunya hingga terkesan membungkuk. Bukan main kerasnya suara 'HOOAAAAMM' khas beruang pasifik menguap di masa hibernasi yang ia hasilkan sesaat kemudian.

Kalau kata orang, Temari speechless.

"Jangan menguap selebar itu, Shikamaru," tegur Itachi, "dan kau, Sasuke," ia beralih pada adiknya yang lain, "mana pelukan istimewa untuk kakakmu tersayang ini?"

"Aku tidak mau," Sasuke menjawab tanpa membatas tatapan kakaknya, "Minta saja Shikamaru memelukmu."

Itachi menolak, "Aku tidak mau dipeluk oleh orang yang belum mandi sejak kemarin sore!"

Wow.

Bukannya menyahut komentar sang kaisar, Sasuke justru menoleh pada Temari. Kata pangeran itu, "Kau harus siap menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama orang yang setiap pagi baunya seperti kambing."

Ajaibnya, sama sekali tak terdengar ucapan bernada protes dari Shikamaru atas pernyataan duo Uchiha. Bahkan demi melengkapi penderitaan sang gelas retak yang dibanting ke lantai ia malah melindas pecahan gelas tersebut dengan menguap lebar sekali lagi sambil bertanya, "Aku ngantuk. Boleh tidur sekarang?"

Temari diam. Melongo sebentar. Lalu berkedip.

"Enak saja," tukas Itachi sebelum bertolak pada istrinya, "Hinata, tolong antarkan Temari. Ada yang harus kubicarakan bersama kedua adikku."

Hinata mengiyakan, "Mari, Temari."

Yang diajak hanya sempat memberi penghormatan sekedarnya, "Saya mohon diri, Yang Mulia."

Entah bagaimana caranya naluri Temari saat itu berhasil menangkap jejak di sudut mata Sasuke yang mengekorinya—oh, bukan. Bukan dia. Sasuke mengekori sosok anggun Hinata dengan sudut matanya hingga punggung sang permaisuri tak terlihat lagi.

"Dia memang seperti itu," tutur Hinata yang seakan berhasil membaca rasa keheranan Temari ketika keduanya berjalan menuju paviliun timur. "Shikamaru sangat mahir menjaga wibawanya di depan umum. Maklum, ayahnya seorang jenderal besar dan diapun demikian. Tapi kalau sedang bersama keluarganya tanpa orang lain seperti tadi, kelakuan aslinya langsung terlihat. Jadi kau jangan heran kalau kelak sering melihatnya menguap tiap dua menit sekali atau bahkan sengaja tidur di meja makan. Soalnya dia itu memang pemalas ulung."

Temari hanya bisa menyahut, "Iya, Yang Mulia."

Jujur gadis pirang itu mengakui dalam hati bahwa ternyata sosok Permaisuri Hinata jauh lebih cantik yang pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Temari, ukuran tubuhnya sedikit lebih mungil. Dengan kulit putih mulus, wajah jelita, rambut gelap yang sebagian ujungnya digulung ikal, serta seanggunan dan kelembutan yang biar bagaimanapun akan sulit Temari imbangi. Terlepas dari ketahanan fisiknya yang terlihat agak rapuh, Hinata adalah permaisuri yang sempurna.

Dan Hinata bukannya menjadi seorang permaisuri tanpa alasan.

Selama bertahun-tahun lamanya Uchiha Fugaku berusaha meruntuhkan kekuasaan Dinasti Hyuuga di tanah berbatu Iwa. Perang yang berkecamuk tanpa henti menyisakan korban yang tak sedikit di kedua belah pihak. Konoha kehilangan Nara Shikaku sementara Iwa bukan cuma kehilangan Raja Hizashi, tapi juga saudara kembar beserta istri tercinta dan putri bungsunya, Hanabi. Maka tibalah saatnya bagi Hinata untuk tampil sebagai satu-satunya pewaris tahta. Hati emasnya yang tidak sanggup menyaksikan penderitaan rakyat Iwa akibat perang berlarut-larut segera dimanfaatkan oleh Kaisar Fugaku. Diberikanlah pada sang ratu muda sebuah tawaran untuk mengakhiri perang dengan satu syarat, yaitu menikahkan Hinata dengan putra mahkota Konoha saat itu, Uchiha Itachi.

Demi rakyatnya Hinata menyanggupi. Ia hanya meminta agar Iwa tetap diberi tiang independensi dengan membentuk sebuah dewan jenderal yang dipimpin sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Padahal ada kabar burung yang berhembus pada saat itu bahwa Hinata telah dipinang oleh orang lain. Entah siapa.

Temari tak sampai hati membayangkan seorang gadis ringkih yang telah kehilangan hampir seluruh keluarganya rela diboyong ke sarang musuh sebagai tawanan. Permaisuri, memang. Bermahkota, iya. Tapi tak lebih berharga daripada tawanan perang yang dipajang dalam kurungan sangkar emas.

Dan Hinata terlihat bisa menerima semua itu.

"Shikamaru paling tidak suka direpotkan dengan urusan protokoler, makanya pernikahan kalian disusun semendadak ini," terang Hinata lagi, "Ayo, kutunjukkan gaun pengantin yang akan kau pakai. Aku dengar kau bisa memainkan lima alat musik berbeda. Para bangsawan telah secara resmi meminta agar kau memainkan beberapa lagu saat jamuan khusus nanti."

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

"Ayah, Ibu, hari ini aku akan menikah," ujar Temari ketika tiba fajar menyingsing di hari pernikahannya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menunduk, dan menangkupkan jemari di depan dada begitu ia terjaga diatas tempat tidur. "Aku mohon restui aku. Berikan aku kesabaranmu, Ibu. Ringankan beban berat di pundakku ini. Berikan aku kekuatanmu, Ayah. Biarkan aku meneruskan perjuangan yang dulu kau mulai," lanjutnya lagi, "Kankuro, Gaara, hari ini kakak akan menikah. Doakan kakak selamat, ya. Tunggulah kakak disana. Aku takkan lama."

Kalau saja Chiyo diijinkan ikut ke Konoha, perempuan tua itu pasti sudah menangis histeris saat ini.

"Mereka akan selalu menuntunmu dari atas sana, Temari. Jangan khawatir," kata Sakura sewaktu Temari turun dari ranjangnya.

"Aku gugup, Sakura," Temari mengaku, "Seluruh badanku gemetar semua."

"Sabarlah. Duduk dulu, biar kubuatkan teh. Sebentar lagi dua belas pelayan akan dikirim kemari untuk membantu bersiap," Sakura memberitahu, "Diseantero Konoha dan daerah jajahannya, hari ini dijadikan hari libur. Begitu matahari terbit lagu kebangsaan akan terus dikumandangkan berulang-ulang. Kau sedang membuat sejarah."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Butuh lebih dari enam jam bagi Temari untuk menyiapkan diri sebelum prosesi pernikahannya dimulai. Betapa tersiksanya gadis itu ketika Sakura menarik sentak tali spageti pada korset yang mau tak mau harus ia kenakan. Belum lagi gaun pengantin putih seberat lebih kurang lima belas kilogram berbahan sutra yang menghabiskan kain hingga hampir dua ratus meter persegi melilit tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Rumbai-rumbai, renda, pita, permata, kristal bertaburan disana-sini. Lututnya serasa mau patah menanggung bobot gaun sementara bahunya malah kedinginan karena model kemben yang menggaris potongan sutra tersebut. Sarung tangan putih sepanjang siku menutupi tangannya yang gemetar sejak subuh. Rambut pirangnya disanggul dengan polesan glitter yang senada dengan gemerlap penutup kepala satin berbordir teratai. Temari meringis memandang wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin. Make-up komplit itu mungkin takkan luntur sampai bulan depan.

Kesampingkan saja giwang atau kalung berbandul mutiara. Seluruh penderitaan Temari makin lengkap dengan kawat rangka rok beserta sepatu lapis emas putih dan hak tinggi yang serasa memenjarakan kedua kakinya. Sudah begitu Temari masih harus memegang sebuket bunga yang terdiri dari sebelas jenis puspa berbeda dan suluran hijau yang nyaris mencapai lutut.

'Dengan gaun seberat ini aku akan pingsan sebelum sampai di gereja,' pikir Temari.

Untungnya pemikiran itu tidak terwujud. Sang mempelai wanita tampak baik-baik saja ketika beranjak meninggalkan kamar persiapan, menyusuri paviliun timur untuk menuju Konoha Imperial Church dengan iring-iringan pengawal yang jumlahnya tidak main-main. Jauh sebelum sampai disana sekalipun Temari sebenarnya telah mendengar suara lonceng yang berdentang konstan. Dan karena Shikamaru adalah seorang petinggi militer, ia harus dicegat dulu oleh barisan prajurit berpedang untuk sebuah prosesi awal yang entah apa namanya sebelum memasuki gereja.

Barulah kemudian ia bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri menunggunya di ujung barisan. Pangeran kedua itu bertugas menggandengnya hingga ke depan altar.

Sekujur tubuh Temari panas dingin sejak pintu gereja dibuka. Deretan hadirin yang kesemuanya merupakan bangsawan, petinggi, dan pembesar serta alunan musik khas upacara pernikahan makin membuatnya merinding. Telinganya serasa tuli dan badannya bisa dibilang mati rasa karena gugup. Tahu-tahu saja Sasuke sudah melepaskan gandengan mereka dan Shikamaru ganti menyambut tangannya untuk menghadap sang pendeta.

Doa dan pranata lain-lain tak sampai tercerna oleh otak Temari. Ia baru sadar bahwa seluruh prosesi hampir beres ketika sang pendeta mengajukan pertanyaan paling fenomenal sepanjang hidup gadis itu.

"Bersediakah Anda, Pangeran Shikamaru, menerima Kanaya Temari dalam keadaan susah maupun senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Sekarang giliran Temari. Tanya sang pendeta, "Bersediakah Anda, Kanaya Temari—"

Yang kurang lebih diterjemahkan Temari sebagai kalimat berikut ini, "Bersediakah Anda, Sabaku Temari—"

Si pendeta melanjutkan, "—menerima Pangeran Nara Shikamaru—"

Temari menerjemahkan, "—membantai Pengerat Nara Shikamaru—"

"—dalam keadaan susah maupun senang—"

"—dengan sebilah pedang maupun senapan—"

"—sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"—sampai maut meregang nyawanya?"

Sudah barang tentu Temari menjawab, "Ya, saya bersedia."

Sehingga kesimpulan pendeta adalah, "Dengan ini saya sahkan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri." Dan tolong jangan lupakan bagian ini, "You may kiss the bride."

Ketika itu Temari betul-betul berharap akan ada lubang neraka yang mendadak terbentuk di bawah kakinya sehingga gadis itu tak perlu merelakan ciuman pertamanya dengan cara seperti ini.

Sayang, harapannya tak terwujud. Shikamaru sudah merengkuh kedua tangannya, menunduk, dan sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, Temari sempat mengendus aroma tembakau yang menguar tipis.

"Aku hanya merokok kalau sedang gugup."

Entah apa yang membuat Shikamaru merasa harus memberi alasan atas aroma nikotin dimulutnya. Toh Temari takkan protes. Tak sempat protes. Tak punya waktu untuk protes.

Ciuman singkat tanpa rasa itu betul terjadi.

Di tengah tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah.

Shikamaru mengakhiri ciumannya, mundur satu langkah demi memberi akses bagi Itachi untuk menyematkan mahkota di kepala Temari. Sampai ketika kedua mempelai keluar dari gereja dengan diikuti oleh Itachi yang menggandeng Hinata dan Sasuke di belakang mereka, suara tepukan tangan itu masih terdengar.

Selanjutnya pasangan pengantin baru itupun diarak dari Konoha Imperial Church hingga ke alun-alun Konoha dengan sebuah kereta kencana berlapis emas yang ditarik sembilan ekor kuda putih.

Sepanjang perjalanan Temari hanya diijinkan menurunkan tangan sebanyak beberapa kali. Ia harus terus tersenyum dan melambai pada seluruh rakyat Konoha yang memadati kanan-kiri jalanan ibukota pagi itu. Sungguh, jika terus begini Temari yakin rahangnya bisa bergeser.

Parade marching band didaulat membuka festival akbar yang digelar selama tujuh hari berturut-turut untuk merayakan pernikahan Temari dan Shikamaru. Dan jika ada yang berpikir penderitaan Temari sudah usai, maka mereka salah besar. Masih ada jamuan khusus para bangsawan yang sedianya diadakan di istana. Pada acara jamuan itu Temari harus memainkan lima lagu dengan lima alat musik berbeda yang dikuasainya—harpa, cello, biola, piano dan kecapi. Lalu sebagaimana tradisi istana yang dulu membuat Hinata berdansa dengan Fugaku, maka malam itu Temari juga harus berdansa dengan Itachi.

Ah, setidaknya Temari sudah terbebas dari gaun yang sangat menyiksanya tadi pagi.

Shikamaru duduk semeja panjang bersama Sasuke dan Hinata sementara Temari dan Itachi harus menunggu sampai lagu selesai untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Sasuke masih menusuk-nusuk saladnya dengan garpu disaat Hinata tampak membalas senyum dan salam hormat beberapa orang. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Tanpa orang tahu jenderal muda itu sedang sibuk berpikir tentang 233 kemungkinan berbeda mengenai rentetan situasi yang harus dialaminya bersama Temari setelah mereka sampai di kamar nanti.

'Huh,' dengusnya tanpa terdengar, 'Merepotkan.'

Mendadak saja Ibiki muncul memotong imajinasi sang mempelai pria. Ia membungkuk seraya menyampaikan, "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Ada telepon untuk Yang Mulia."

"Dari mana?"

"Dari Suna, Yang Mulia."

"Asuma?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia."

Shikamaru setengah memaksakan kakinya untuk bangkit. Batinnya menggerutu, bertanya-tanya kenapa Itachi tidak memaksa salah satu kelompok ilmuwan terbaiknya untuk menciptakan telepon yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana. Agar dia tidak perlu berdiri disaat dia tidak mau. Kalau perlu, ciptakan saja telepon yang ukurannya cukup kecil untuk dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana sekalian.

Lagu yang mewajibkan dansa antara mempelai wanita dan kaisar telah habis dimainkan. Itachi menuntun Temari kembali ke meja panjang mereka untuk bergabung bersama Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Mana Shikamaru?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke asal. "Diculik Ibiki, kurasa."

Baru saja jawaban itu dilontarkan Sasuke, Shikamaru datang dengan raut wajah yang berubah drastis. Sedikit tergesa, sedikit memanas, entahlah. Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Itachi yang berniat menegur didahului oleh ucapan Shikamaru pada pangeran kedua Konoha.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang kau keterlaluan," Shikamaru beralih pada sang kaisar, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Itachi."

"Sekarang? Kemana?" Itachi tak mengerti, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suna. Dan suruh saja Sasuke untuk menjelaskannya," timpal Sasuke yang tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi langsung menarik tangan Temari, membawanya keluar dari ruang perjamuan itu.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Suna, hari berikutnya**

Gedung 41 merupakan bangunan tinggi yang tadinya menjadi kediaman bagi 41 anggota parlemen senior ketika Suna masih merdeka. Seusai invasi Konoha, Gedung 41 menjelma sebagai tempat penampungan orang-orang lanjut usia, perempuan dan anak-anak yang terlantar akibat peperangan. Saat ini Gedung 41 adalah satu-satunya gedung tinggi yang masih bisa dihuni warga pribumi negeri pasir.

Singkat cerita, Sasuke menemukan sebuah arsip lama yang menyebutkan rencana perobohan Gedung 41 beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Sejumlah peledak telah ditanam di seantero titik vital gedung dengan frekuensi radio tertentu sebagai pemicumnya. Begitu mendengar kabar kalau Shikamaru berusaha mengambil alih Gedung 41 dan pasukan Pasir Bulan bersiaga dua puluh empat jam penuh disana, Sasuke mengusulkan agar peledak tersebut diaktifkan dari jarak jauh dengan tujuan mengubur hidup-hidup seluruh kekuatan Pasir Bulan. Sayangnya itu juga berarti bahwa ratusan rakyat pribumi Suna akan ikut menjadi korban. Bagian inilah dari rencana Sasuke yang tidak bisa diterima oleh Shikamaru.

Namun ternyata secara diam-diam dibelakang punggung sang pangeran ketiga, Sasuke telah memerintahkan secara langsung pelacakan frekuensi serta pengaktifan peledak saat itu juga. Asuma yang merasakan adanya ketimpangan wewenang lantas mengabarkan hal ini kepada Shikamaru.

Gubernur Suna itu tak habis pikir.

"Aktivasi tidak bisa dibatalkan, Pangeran Shikamaru. Seluruh peledak saat ini sudah aktif dan tinggal menunggu hitungan mundur," tutur Asuma ketika berada diatas balkon stadium pacuan kuda yang sejak beberapa hari lalu disulap menjadi basis pertahanan pasukan mereka.

"Berapa lama waktu yang tersisa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit dari sekarang."

Shikamaru mengumpat. "Kau sakit jiwa, Sasuke!" semburnya pada sang kakak yang juga berada di balkon dengan jarak kurang lebih 350 meter dari Gedung 41 tersebut.

"Ini kesempatan besar untuk menggerus perlawanan Pasir Bulan, Shikamaru," kata Sasuke beralasan.

"Tapi ratusan orang tak berdosa ada disana! Kalau gedung itu runtuh, bukan cuma Pasir Bulan yang akan terbunuh!"

Temari yang saat itu menguping dari balik pintu karena tidak diijinkan masuk langsung melotot kelabakan. Terlalu cepat seratus ribu tahun rasanya jika ada seseorang yang ingin Temari membiarkan sekian banyak nyawa melayang di pihak Suna. Gadis itu segera pontang-panting mencari akal. Seisi Gedung 41 harus segera dievakuasi. Pasir Bulan harus diberitahu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Sakura masih tertinggal di Konoha. Temari digelandang balik ke Suna oleh Shikamaru dengan menaiki purwa rupa pesawat terbang berukuran kecil yang tak memiliki ruang untuk seorang pelayan. Tak ada cara lain. Temari harus kesana. Sekarang!

Masalahnya, tak seorangpun prajurit Konoha berani membiarkan salah seorang anggota keluarga kaisar menuju daerah dudukan lawan. Mereka bisa dipenggal. Karenanyalah Temari tak bisa berharap akan ada supir yang bersedia mengantarkannya atau sekedar membiarkan gadis itu membawa salah satu mobil yang ada. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi Temari berlari menuju istal kuda yang sedang tak dijaga, merobek gaun panjangnya dan melompat naik ke punggung kuda balap itu tanpa mau buang waktu sama sekali. Apalagi mendengarkan ocehan pasukan yang berusaha menghentikan niatan sang tuan putri.

Sementara disaat yang sama Asuma tengah mengamati keadaan Gedung 41 dengan sebuah teropong di tangannya. Kedua mata lelaki itu membulat ketika dlihatnya sosok Temari yang berkuda dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah gedung tersebut. Bermaksud menyela pertikaian mulut antara dua pangeran ia berkata, "Maaf, Pangeran. Ada yang harus—"

Ucapan Asuma tak didengar Shikamaru yang masih ribut, "Aku akan disalahkan atas semua ini!"

Sasuke tak mau kalah, "Memangnya kenapa? Salahkan saja aku kalau kau tak mau disalahkan. Orang-orang itu bahkan bukan rakyat Konoha, Shikamaru. Lantas dimana salahnya?"

Asuma masih berusaha, "Maaf, Pangera—"

"Aku benci melihat mayat anak-anak bergelimpangan!"

Sasuke ngotot, "Tapi hasilnya sepadan!"

Asuma tak tahan lagi, "Pangeran Shikamaru, Putri Temari sedang menuju kesana."

"Kau tak waras, Sas—" jeda, "—apa? Apa kau bilang, Asuma?"

"Putri Temari sedang menuju ke Gedung 41."

Sontak saja kedua mata Shikamaru membelalak. Disambarnya teropong di tangan Asuma dan dilihatnya sendiri Temari tengah melaju dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat kecepatan rata-rata prajurit berkuda pada umumnya. Sedetik kemudian sang pangeran ketiga sudah kalang kabut, berbalik cepat meninggalkan balkon bersama Asuma yang terburu.

Teropong yang dilemparkan Shikamaru ke sembarang arah sukses ditangkap oleh tangan Sasuke. Pangeran tampan itu hanya berkomentar ringan tanpa rasa bersalah, "Ya Tuhan, Shikamaru. Ternyata istrimu bisa berkuda seperti setan."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: chapter ini panjang sekali. Meski bukan chapter paling panjang yang pernah saya tulis. Mulai chapter depan, akan ada setidaknya satu chara death di tiap chapter. Semata-mata untuk menjaga agar fic ini tetap berada di genre tragedy. Sekaligus untuk memuaskan hasrat saya yang selalu keranjingan membunuh chara seenak perut sendiri*dirajam MasKis*  
**

**review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: AU****, chara death.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bulan Di Negeri Pasir**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Sasori datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil menenteng selaras senapan di tangan kanannya. Ia mendekati sosok pemimpin Pasir Bulan yang bertopeng putih dengan pita merah panjang terikat di lengan kanan atas, Tsunade. Si rambut merah berkata dalam nada genting, "Temari menuju ke sini."

"Apa?" Tsunade dan Kakashi menyahut kaget bersamaan.

Sasori mengulang, "Temari menuju ke sini. Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" Kakashi heran, "Bukankah seharusnya dia masih di Konoha?"

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sasori, "Kalau kita tidak menembakinya pasukan Konoha akan curiga bahwa dia berada di pihak kita."

"Tetap tembaki dia," Tsunade memutuskan, "tapi jangan sampai kena. Pasti ada hal penting yang harus dia sampaikan sendiri."

"Baiklah," Sasori menurut seraya berlalu.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu kenapa tidak menyuruh Sakura saja?" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu artinya Sakura masih tertinggal di Konoha," Tsunade menyimpulkan. Rasa was-was disusul firasat buruk memenuhi otaknya ketika perempuan itu memandangi seisi ruangan bekas mimbar agung yang kini dipenuhi ratusan anak-anak, perempuan dan juga lansia yang sebagian diantaranya sedang sakit.

Sementara Temari yang ketika itu masih melaju kencang di atas punggung kuda tak mendapatkan halangan berarti untuk memasuki bagian dalam Gedung 41. Ia tahu benar bahwa tidak mungkin satupun lesatan peluru dari pasukan Pasir Bulan benar-benar diarahkan kepadanya. Dan dengan lincah si kuda balap berhasil meloncati barikade penembak sebelum mengantarkan Temari ke dalam mimbar agung yang penuh orang.

Tanpa menghiraukan semua tatapan yang dialamatkan padanya maupun sejumlah anggota Pasir Bulan yang pura-pura menaikkan sejata, Temari melompat turun sambil berteriak, "Cepat ungsikan semua orang sekarang juga! Gedung ini akan segera diruntuhkan!"

Oh, sepertinya harus ada yang mengajarkan pada Temari tentang apa itu pencegahan kepanikan massal.

Kontan saja suara-suara panik dan teriakan kebingungan memenuhi bekas mimbar agung. Orang-orang tua mulai kalang kabut sedangkan para wanita menangis sambil memeluk anak-anak di sekitar mereka.

"Ino, cepat giring semua orang keluar lewat pintu belakang," perintah Tsunade pada putri semata wayangnya yang masih bertahan dalam mode terkejut. "Sekarang!"

Si gadis pirang baru menjawab sigap setelahnya, "Baik!"

Tsunade berusaha meminta penjelasan pada Temari begitu para penduduk mulai berangsur meninggalkan blok mimbar agung. Tanyanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini perbuatan Sasuke!" seru Temari dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena berkuda. "Dia memerintahkan peledakan tanpa seijin Shikamaru. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi karena Sakura masih tertinggal di Konoha!"

Kakashi mengumpat.

"Berapa lama waktu yang tersisa?"

"Kurasa tak lebih dari dua puluh menit," jawab Temari.

Kakashi mengumpat lagi.

Tsunade memperkirakan, "Dengan keberadaanmu di sini Shikamaru akan segera datang demi kehormatannya. Kita tak punya cukup waktu."

"Tarik saja semua pasukan." Temari menambah, "Kita blokir pintu mimbar ini untuk mengulur waktu."

"Blokir?" tanya Kurenai yang paham betul kemampuan logistik Pasir Bulan saat ini, "Dengan apa?"

Temari melayangkan pandangannnya sejenak ke arah pilar-pilar mimbar yang tingginya tak mencapai langit. Dihitungnya jarak antara deretan pilar itu dengan pintu mimbar sebelum meminta, "Berikan pedangku."

"Tidak ada yang membawa pedangmu," timpal Kurenai, "aku hanya membawa pisau."

Kakashi lantas mengulurkan pedang di tangannya. "Aku cuma bawa satu," katanya mengingat kebiasaan Temari berpedang dua.

"Pakai saja ini!" lontar Sai sembari melemparkan sebilah pedangnya pada Temari.

Dengan genap dua pedang ditangan, Temari berlari menyusuri sisi mimbar. Memanjat ke jendela lalu menjadikannya pijakan guna meloncat ke arah lampu gantung besar di langit-langit ruangan.

"Kakashi, tarik mundur seluruh pasukan," Tsunade memerintah, "Kurenai, percepat evakuasinya.

"Baik!" Kakashi dan Kurenai menyahut bersamaan.

Sedangkan Temari tampak tengah berayun dari lampu gantung ke arah salah satu pilar di sudut. Satu gerakan spin di udara dilakukannya guna menjatuhkan pilar tersebut. Efek domino yang diakibatkan satu pilar tadi lantas menghantam pintu mimbar hingga terblokir seutuhnya. Gadis itu kemudian menyingkir dari rentetan pilar yang jatuh berurutan dengan memakai kedua pedangnya sebagai tumpuan dan berlari turun menyusuri tembok samping.

"Ayo, Temari! Kita harus segera keluar!" pekik Tsunade. Keduanya kemudian berlari bersama Sai dan Sasori.

Hingga sebuah getaran kecil tertangkap kaki mereka.

"Gempa?" Sasori menduga, "Apa peledaknya sudah mulai—"

"Bukan," potong Sai yang bergegas menekuk lutut dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di lantai untuk mendeteksi. "Ini bukan gedungnya. Ini deru kendaraan lapis baja. Pasukan Shikamaru menyerbu kemari!"

Sial!

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan kami," ujar Temari pada Sai dan Sasori. Ia menyambung pada Tsunade seraya mengulurkan dua pedang di tangannya, "Jadikan aku sebagai sandera."

Sasori dan Sai mengangguk. Tsunade segera menerima uluran pedang Temari dan menempatkannya di leher sang putri seolah berniat menggorok sanderanya itu.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara benturan keras sebagai tanda bahwa Shikamaru telah berhasil menjebol pintu mimbar hasil blokiran Temari sebelumnya.

Bagaimanapun juga Shikamaru tetaplah seorang jenderal yang bermartabat. Ia takkan mau dengan sengaja mengirimkan pasukan untuk merangsek masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung yang sudah jelas-jelas akan runtuh. Karena itulah Shikamaru meminta pasukannya untuk bersiaga penuh di luar batas perimeter sementara ia memilih masuk seorang diri. Dan ketika pangeran ketiga Konoha tersebut melihat sepasang pedang yang disilangkan di leher sang istri, Shikamaru tahu bahwa keputusannya sudah benar.

Iblis Pasir tidak mungkin menggunakan sandera jika belum benar-benar terdesak.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan langkah tegap hingga jarak antara dirinya dan Tsunade berada dalam jangkauan dengar telinga manusia. Kemudian ia berhenti dan mengajukan penawaran, "Lepaskan istriku. Akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sini asalkan dia tidak terluka."

Memang itulah satu-satunya kesepakatan terbaik yang bisa mereka hasilkan saat ini. Maka Tsunade hanya menarik jeda sejenak, memastikan semua anak buahnya telah tertarik mundur sebelum melepaskan Temari dan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan perlahan ke arah sang suami.

Namun baru setengah jalan kemudian, satu hal tiba-tiba terjadi di luar perhitungan tiga kepala. Sasuke datang menerobos jendela samping dengan sebuah motor yang dikemudikan salah seorang prajurit Konoha. Sang pangeran kedua terlihat membidikkan senapan ke arah Tsunade yang tengah kehilangan kesiagaannya dari belakang. Belasan peluru terlesat secara membabi buta tanpa bisa ditangkis oleh Tsunade sama sekali.

Bunyi tembakan bertubi-tubi membuat Temari membalikkan punggungnya dalam kondisi tercengang tiada kira. Kedua matanya menjadi saksi bagaimana tubuh Tsunade diterjang serentetan peluru tanpa berkesempatan melindungi diri. Kemudian muncullah entah darimana sesosok Kakashi yang menunggangi kuda balap bawaan Temari. Lelaki itu menyambar sambil lalu raga Tsunade yang telah nyaris mendarat di lantai mimbar.

Untuk selanjutnya tak ada lagi yang sempat berbuat apa-apa. Suara ledakan beruntun terdengar memekakkan telinga. Temari yang masih belum mawas situasi hanya bisa merasakan sepasang lengan menangkap tubuhnya sebelum atap Gedung 41 benar-benar runtuh beserta seluruh bangunan yang dilingkupinya.

.

.

.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

.

.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Pangeran. Apakah Yang Mulia ingin berangkat sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Asuma. Tolong beri kami waktu berdua saja."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Sejujurnya, Shikamaru ingin sekali melesat balik ke Konoha sekarang juga. Ingin menggelandang Sasuke ke hadapan mahkamah militer atas tindakannya melanggar wewenang gubernur Suna.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Bukan semata-mata demi menyelamatkan mukanya sebagai seorang suami, tapi juga sebagai seorang lelaki yang masih memiliki tanggung jawab. Sebab Temari masih terbaring di sana. Di atas sebuah ranjang pada lantai dua bangunan sekolah umum yang dijadikan tempat pengungsian sementara. Gadis itu baru saja terjaga dari ketidaksadarannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Yang Mulia?" adalah sapaan refleks yang bisa dialamatkan Temari sewaktu mendapati sang suami tengah duduk menungguinya.

Tanpa dinyana balasan Shikamaru adalah, "Maafkan aku."

Temari tak mengerti. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf karena telah berbuat ceroboh dengan menghambur seenaknya ke Gedung 41?

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud Yang Mulia," ungkap sang putri.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Shikamaru. "Dulu kau memiliki kehidupan yang tenang dan sewajarnya. Tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil nan hangat bersama nenekmu yang demikian penyayang. Tapi aku merenggut semuanya. Andaikan aku tak melamarmu sebagai istriku, maka kau tak akan pernah terseret ke dalam duniaku yang penuh bahaya untuk alasan apapun juga."

Memang benar. Sejak awal adalah gagasan Shikamaru sendiri untuk menjadikan Temari alat penarik simpati rakyat. Tapi semuanya takkan sebanding jika pada akhirnya sejarah harus menulis kematian seorang putri dalam peperangan yang didalangi oleh suaminya sendiri.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya Temari kaget tak percaya. Ia tentu cukup perasa untuk menilai bahwa rasa bersalah yang tergambar di wajah Shikamaru saat itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dibuat-buat. Kalau saja Shikamaru tahu siapa sebenarnya Temari, maka rasa bersalah itu takkan perlu terlukis di sana. Dan entah bagaimana kenyataan ini mengirimkan setitik rasa tidak nyaman di dasar nalar sang tuan putri.

Perasaan si gadis pirang makin tak karuan lagi ketika Shikamaru meraih jemarinya. Memberikan genggaman lembut seraya berkata untuk ketiga kalinya, "Maafkan aku."

Temari masih kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," tutur Shikamaru. "Semua orang selamat. Mereka dikumpulkan di lantai satu. Kau mau ke sana?"

Sabaku muda mengangguk perlahan. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan bantuan dari sang suami yang lantas menuntun gadis itu hingga ke lantai bawah. Temari melepaskan genggaman tersebut begitu penglihatannya bertemu dengan ratusan orang yang masih tampak terpukul atas runtuhnya Gedung 41. Dilangkahkannya kaki ke arah seorang anak kecil dengan boneka kain kumal terpeluk di kedua tangan. Langkah Temari setengah terseok karena memakai sepatu yang sebelah haknya sudah patah. Penampilannya bisa dibilang cukup berantakan mengingat dandanan yang sudah lusuh, rambut yang sebagian menjuntai tak teratur, mahkota yang entah berada dimana, gaun yang robek hingga sebatas paha, dan luka lecet yang didapatnya di beberapa bagian tubuh.

"Yang Mulia—" sebut si anak kecil sewaktu Temari makin mendekat.

Temari tersenyum. Tak disangka ia masih punya cukup tenaga untuk mengangkat anak tersebut ke dalam gendongannya. "Kau tak apa?" tanya si tuan putri sembari mengelus pipi makhluk mungil yang ia dekap.

Si anak kecil mengangguk polos.

Bersamaan dengan itu seluruh pengungsi memberikan penghormatan mereka pada Temari. Seisi bangsal yang luas tersebut menekuk lutut serta menunduk dalam-dalam tanpa komando dari siapapun.

Salah seorang dari mereka berujar mewakili ratusan lainnya, "Kami berhutang nyawa pada Tuan Putri."

Temari tersenyum penuh haru. Sadarlah ia bahwa dengan menjadi istri pangeran ketiga kekaisaran Konoha, ia memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk berbuat sesuatu demi rakyat Suna.

Lihatlah, Shikamaru. Lihatlah. Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Seorang istri yang mampu menarik simpati rakyat teraniaya demi kepentinganmu. Apa kau puas?

.

.

.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

.

.

.

Sabaku Temari menolak mentah-mentah anjuran untuk pulang ke istana gubernur. Mengingat Shikamaru sendiri telah kembali ke Konoha pada hari yang sama, tak seorangpun ambil suara sewaktu Temari memutuskan ikut tinggal di pengungsian sampai semua korban mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak. Jadilah Yugao yang harus pontang-panting bolak-balik kolar-kilir dari istana gubernur ke tempat pengungsian guna mengambilkan semua keperluan Temari.

Tengah malam itu juga Sakura sampai di sana. Entah cara apa yang dipakai gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu. Mungkin karena itulah ia dikenal sebagai penyusup handal di usianya yang masih belia.

"Temari, bangunlah," bisik Sakura sambil menepuk pelan lengan Temari.

Si gadis pirang terbangun sesaat kemudian. "Sakura? Kau sudah kembali?"

"Ikutlah denganku."

Temari tak sempat bertanya. Sakura sudah berlalu, menyisakan sosok tuan putri yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Satu-dua pengawal diam tak berkutik melihat Temari melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Keduanya sampai di sebuah loteng yang nyaris gelap gulita. Hanya seberkas sinar samar-samar menelusup masuk ke ruangan itu sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Sakura menutup kembali pintu loteng setelah Temari masuk bersamanya, menghampiri satu sosok lain yang telah menunggu dalam tangisan buta.

"Ino?"

Orang ketiga yang namanya disebut hanya mengangkat muka sepintas lalu. Bahunya terguncang tangis yang belum juga berhenti. Sakura diam dalam kesedihannya sendiri sementara Temari tak sanggup meraba apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya gadis itu melihat Ino dalam keadaan seburuk sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Temari spontan sambil menarik tangan kanan Ino yang tampak tengah memegang sesuatu. Darahnya berdesir seketika begitu ia menyadari benda apa yang tengah dipegang oleh Ino itu. Seutas pita. Dan sekalipun loteng itu nyaris gelap gulita, Temari tetap bisa melihat bahwa seutas pita berwarna merah tersebut berlumuran darah yang mulai mengering.

Temari tercekat. Sungguh tercekat hingga kedua lututnya goyah melemas. Teringatlah ia pada seorang perempuan bernyali baja yang menyelamatkan nyawanya sepuluh tahun silam. Seorang perempuan bernyali baja yang mengajarkan Temari cara untuk bertahan hidup dalam keadaan tersulit sekalipun. Seorang perempuan bernyali baja yang membuatnya sanggup melakukan apapun yang sekarang ini ia bisa. Seorang perempuan bernyali baja dengan segala keteguhan dan keberaniannya yang takkan mungkin orang lain punya.

Seorang perempuan bernyali baja bernama Senju Tsunade.

Dan Senju Tsunade telah tiada.

Tangisan Ino terdengar makin jelas di telinga Temari. Disusul oleh isakan pilu Sakura yang menggema naik turun setelahnya.

"Dia membunuh ibuku!" ratap Ino dalam tangisnya. "Uchiha Sasuke membunuh ibuku!" Lalu ia mengikatkan seutas pita berdarah yang dibawanya di lengan kanan Temari.

Si pemilik lengan hanya bisa menatap pita tersebut dalam getir yang jelas terbaca.

"Nyonya Tsunade ingin kau meneruskan perjuangannya, Temari," sela Sakura. "Ia ingin kau mengambil alih identitasnya sebagai Iblis Pasir generasi kedua."

Temari tak kuasa menahan tangis. Pada saat dirasakannya kepala Ino dan Sakura tergolek sendu di pundak gadis itu, ketiganya segera larut dalam gurat lara dan sedu sedan yang membisu.

.

.

.

.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

.

.

.

.

Mungkin saja sebenarnya Shikamaru tidaklah semalas yang dikatakan Hinata. Karena nyatanya ia masih sempat melepon Temari selama ia tidak berada di Suna.

Atau mungkin juga sebenarnya Shikamaru lebih malas dari yang dikatakan Hinata. Karena nyatanya ia baru menelepon Temari pada hari ke-lima kepergiannya dari Suna.

Yaitu kemarin.

"Aku akan pulang besok," kata Shikamaru. Setelah menguap, tentunya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabar saya baik, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih."

"Apa salah satu dewan penasehat atau tetua istana menghubungimu belakangan ini?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia."

"Syukurlah," Shikamaru menguap lagi, "Mereka sempat mempertanyakan tindakan cerobohmu menerobos Gedung 41 tempo hari. Belum lagi kecepatanmu berkuda yang entah bagaimana sampai juga di telinga para tetua."

Seorang tuan putri hanya diijinkan naik ke punggung kuda pada upacara-upacara militer tertentu sebagai simbol kekaisaran. Itupun dengan posisi kedua kaki berada di salah satu sisi punggung kuda. Bukan dengan cara mengangkang seperti pria. Jadi si kuda tidak berlari, melainkan hanya dituntun pelan-pelan oleh seorang pengawal.

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Karena aku tidak mau kau kena masalah, aku katakan saja bahwa kemampuan berkudamu itu kau pelajari dariku." Sang suami menguap lagi. "Tapi sebenarnya darimana kau belajar berkuda? Aku belum pernah dengar kalau Senju mengajarkannya pada murid perempuan."

Waktunya berbohong.

"Saya mempelajarinya ketika mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Iwa, Yang Mulia," jawab Temari.

"Oh," komentar Shikamaru singkat. "Kau tahu? Bahkan dua dari tiga prajuritku tidak bisa berkuda secepat itu. Mungkin lain kali kita harus balapan."

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."

"Ya sudah. Aku tutup dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Dengan itu Temari meletakkan kembali gagang kurus telepon engkol pada tempatnya. Tepatnya setelah gadis itu mendengar satu lagi suara menguap dari ujung sana.

"Setidaknya dia tidak ada di Suna saat pemakaman Nyonya Tsunade," ujar Sakura sehari berselang. "Akan runyam jadinya kalau kematian Nyonya Tsunade terkesan berbarengan dengan kabar tewasnya Iblis Pasir yang dikoar-koarkan Sasuke itu."

"Sekalipun dia ada di sini takkan jadi masalah," Temari berpendapat. "Minato sudah dengan rapi merekayasa kepergian Nyonya Tsunade sebagai sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang tragis."

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Shikamaru dari Konoha. Sakura bersama Yugao diminta membawa Temari dari pengungsian menuju kediamannya di istana gubernur untuk pertama kali. Sementara Yugao mengurusi rapat terbatas yang digelar di ruang pertemuan, Sakura ditugaskan mengantar Temari sampai ke kamarnya. Sekalian membantu tuan putri berambut pirang itu bersiap ke tempat tidur.

Dan Temari terheran-heran melihat kamarnya sendiri.

Bukan karena luasnya yang berlebihan. Bukan juga karena tatanan perabotnya yang serba mahal. Tapi karena keadaan kamar tidur yang menurutnya terlampau remang-remang. Tak ada lampu yang dinyalakan. Yang ada malah nyala beberapa lentera yang ditempatkan di tiap-tiap sudut. Bersamaan dengan aroma anggrek yang sampai juga ke hidungnya, Temari tahu benar kalau ruangan itu telah dihiasi dengan ratusan tangkai bunga, terutama bakung dan mawar, yang merumpun di beberapa titik. Pendapat gadis itu makin terasa tidak karuan sewaktu melihat ranjang berkelambu merah marun dengan sehelai kain putih berlambang kekaisaran yang dilapiskan persis di tengah-tengah tempat tidur tadi.

"Jangan berkomentar," Sakura mendahului. Didorongnya seketika tubuh Temari ke arah kamar mandi yang telah siap dengan air hangat.

Barulah usai membersihkan diri lalu berganti gaun tidur dan disemprot wewangian halus, Temari tergerak untuk membuka mulutnya pada Sakura yang sedang menyisir rambut si pirang. "Jangan larang aku berkomentar, Sakura," tukasnya. "Kenapa kamarku mesti aneh begini? Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan? Kenapa malah pakai lentera? Bagaimana kalau kamarnya terbakar? Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan bau lavender ini? Aku merasa seperti berada di taman bunga. Lagipula, apa tidak ada gaun tidur yang tidak setransparan ini? Aku bisa kedinginan. Dan buat apa pula kain putih diatas ranjang itu? Terlihat tidak masuk akal sekali dengan bedsetnya yang merah marun."

Betapa pintarnya Sakura hingga ia hanya tertarik untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan yang paling akhir saja, "Tradisi memastikan kelangsungan silsilah monarki. Apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah menikah?"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Kau sudah menikah dan malam pengantinmu berantakan gara-gara insiden di Gedung 41."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya? Kain putih itu dilapiskan di atas tempat tidur untuk melihat noda darah."

"Noda darah?"

"Ya, noda darah. Besok pagi kain putih itu akan diambil oleh pelayan kemudian dikirimkan kepada kaisar sebagai bukti bahwa kau sudah diperawani."

Astaga.

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" tak sampai sedetik dari satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura tadi terdengarlah suara teriakan Temari yang kerasnya melebihi lolongan singa.

Segera sumpal telingamu, Sakura.

"APPAAAAA? APA TADI KAU BILANG?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Toh ia yakin bahwa Temari masih ingat dengan jelas isi kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

Temari. Diperawani. Shikamaru.

Oh. Kiamat benar-benar sudah dekat.

Sang tuan putri mendadak gelagapan. Kehabisan kata. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti dilemparkan ke dalam almari pendingin. Tak lama lagi Temari sudah pasti bakal berkeringat dingin sampai pingsan.

"Katakan apa dosaku, Sakura!" Temari mulai meracau panik, "Sudah kau siapkan senapan mesin di kolong tempat tidurnya?"

"Senapan mesin apa?"

"Kalau begitu ambilkan pedangku dan sembunyikan di balik selimut!"

"Pedang?"

"Setidaknya mintalah Kurenai meminjamkan padaku satu set pisaunya lalu selipkan di bawah bantal!"

"Kau ini kenapa, Temari?"

"Kenapa apanya?" Temari berteriak, "Malam ini juga aku akan diperkosa!"

Si pirang cantik nyatanya benar-benar sedang tidak beruntung. Tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk berteriak-teriak tak karuan. Sebab sejurus kemudian terdengarlah olehnya suara gagang pintu yang bergerak memutar.

Lalu muncullah Shikamaru dari arah sana.

"Aku harus pergi," bisik Sakura cepat, secepat hilangnya gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut dari dalam kamar sepasang pengantin baru. Hingga tinggal menyisakan Temari yang kini panas dingin tidak jelas.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara jeritan," tutur Shikamaru. Temari melonjak karenanya. "Apa itu kau?"

"B-bukan, Yang Mulia," Temari berusaha menjawab sebisanya, "Saya tidak mendengar apa-apa."

Shikamaru tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Setelah membuka sepatu serta mantelnya pangeran tersebut langsung berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Temari tertunduk gemetaran menghadap jendela di tepi ranjang tidurnya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ketakutan, iya. Panik, iya. Gugup, juga iya. Mendadak saja ia teringat pada isi buku yang sering sekali dibaca Kakashi. Jangan-jangan dia akan dibanting, diikat, dicekik, dicambuki, atau mungkin digigiti sampai berdarah-darah seperti dalam cerita laknat sejenisnya.

Bukan main betapa inginnya Temari menangis sewaktu tanpa sengaja otaknya mencoba membayangkan apa yang saat ini sedang dibayangkan oleh Shikamaru.

Nafas Temari makin tak beraturan ketika dari balik punggungnya ia mendengar suara langkah Shikamaru yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan mendekati ranjang. Sang istri menautkan kedua belah tangan yang gemetaran dengan ujung jemari memucat putih. Tak berani menoleh, menengok, apalagi membalik badan.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dag, dig, dug. Dag, dig, dug.

Batinnya menyumpah kontan.

Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku.

Detik demi detik ketika ranjang besar berpilar empat itu mulai terisi dua orang manusia menjadi deretan detik paling menegangkan dalam sejarah hidup Temari.

Temari diam dan menunggu.

Menunggu.

Tak terjadi apapun.

Hening.

Sampai akhirnya terdengarlah suara dengkuran halus dari arah lain yang mau tak mau membuat Temari membalik punggungnya dengan cemas.

Uh.

Oh.

Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas tanpa dosa.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: fanfic ini akan tetap saya usahakan bertahan di rate-T. Jadi jangan khawatir bagi anda yang berusia dibawah umur. **

**Review? Capekkah bacanya?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: AU****. Tidak ada chara death untuk chapter ini.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Bulan Di Negeri Pasir**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Dengan setengah hati Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Bukannya ia baru bangun, tapi memang sekedar malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya jenderal muda itu sudah terjaga sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Dan mungkin saja ia akan bergelung lebih lama lagi di balik selimut andaikata Temari tidak menungguinya.

Benar, Temari menungguinya. Sang istri dengan sabar duduk diam di tepi tempat tidur dan telah berpenampilan rapi seperti layaknya seorang tuan putri. Sangat kontras jika dibandingkan dengan suaminya yang masih bertampang kucel, lengkap dengan bau keringat dan air liur di sudut bibirnya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Kau menungguku?" tanyanya. Tetap dalam posisi terbaring yang sangat tidak meyakinkan.

Temari menjawab, "Sarapan pagi sudah siap, Yang Mulia. Iruka baru saja kemari beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Iruka? Apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang Asuma akan siap satu jam lagi jika Yang Mulia ingin melihat sisa-sisa reruntuhan Gedung 41 seperti permintaan Yang Mulia tempo hari. Selain itu Iruka juga menyampaikan tentang rencana keberangkatan kita ke Iwa untuk menghadiri perayaan tahunan di sana."

"Bukannya perayaan itu masih lama?"

"Tinggal tiga minggu lagi, Yang Mulia."

Shikamaru menguap lagi. "Aku tidak akan ikut. Masih ada banyak urusan di sini. Itachi juga kelihatannya tidak punya waktu. Tapi Hinata harus ke sana karena dialah simbol keberadaan Iwa. Sasuke akan ikut sebagai wakil kekaisaran Konoha. Kau juga harus pergi karena mesti diperkenalkan sebagai anggota keluarga baru," terangnya. "Kurasa memang hanya kalian bertiga yang akan berangkat."

Dengan sangat tidak bersemangat Shikamaru bergerak bangkit. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menoleh sesaat ke arah kain putih berlambang kekaisaran yang masih melapisi ranjang besar itu.

"Merepotkan." Lalu pintanya pada Temari, "Tolong ambilkan pembuka surat di dalam laci."

Sang istri dengan mudah menemukan pisau pembuka surat yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Mengingat pangeran ketiga tersebut memang tidak banyak menyimpan barang di dalam lacinya. Segera setelah menerima uluran pisau kecil dari Temari, Shikamaru lantas menyayat sedikit ujung jarinya sendiri. Kemudiannya ditekannya hingga darah menetes dari bekas luka itu dan dicipratkannya tetesan darah tadi ke atas lapisan kain putih di atas tempat tidur.

Pintar juga. Asalkan ada noda darah di sana dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan dewan penasehat.

"Aku yakin sekali Itachi dulu juga berbuat curang seperti ini," kata Shikamaru beralasan. "Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau sekarang giliran aku yang mencuranginya."

Temari mengangguk saja. Gadis itu mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin keluarga kekaisaran masih punya banyak trik lain untuk mengakali tradisi yang tidak masuk akal.

Sementara itu Shikamaru sudah berhasil turun dari tempat tidur. Hendak beranjak ke arah kamar mandi sambil berkata, "Tunggulah aku di meja makan. Setelah ini aku ingin kau ikut melihat bekas reruntuhan Gedung 41."

Putri berambut pirang sekedar mengiyakan. Begitu Shikamaru telah lepas dari pandangan, Temari berjalan keluar dari kamar. Didapatinya Sakura telah menunggu di dekat pintu. Kepada gadis itulah Temari terdengar berujar, "Jadwalkan pertemuanku dengan Minato secepatnya. Masih ada waktu tiga minggu untuk melakukan persiapan. Aku punya rencana."

.

.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

.

.

Temari berpura-pura kesulitan ketika harus berjalan di antara puing-puing bangunan Gedung 41. Meskipun sebenarnya gadis yang satu ini sudah cukup akrab dengan hak tinggi dan Shikamaru juga bukan tipe orang yang suka berjalan dengan kecepatan ganda. Tapi tetap saja, sang pangeran bersedia mengulur satu-dua detik setiap lima langkahnya untuk memastikan agar Temari tidak tersandung sisa-sisa pecahan kaca yang berserakan di sana-sini.

Pasangan pengantin baru itu bergandengan didahului oleh Asuma yang memegang sederet catatan di tangannya. Tak seberapa jauh dari sana tampaklah sejumlah prajurit yang mengawal mereka pagi itu. Ketiganya berhenti berjalan ketika telah sampai di salah satu blok yang merupakan bekas tempat berdirinya mimbar agung. Tidak seperti blok-blok yang lain, pada bekas mimbar agung ini tampak beberapa titik telah dibersihkan dan dipilah-pilah sisa reruntuhannya.

"Sesuai permintaan Yang Mulia," Asuma memulai laporannya, "seluruh blok ini sudah diperiksa secara teliti. Memang ditemukan beberapa bekas goresan pedang dan jejak pivot yang sama persis dengan yang pernah kita temukan di istana gubernur usai pembunuhan terhadap Gubernur Aburame Shino."

Temari sontak memasang telinga.

"Kalau begitu ini memang orang yang sama," Shikamaru menyimpulkan. "Bekas goresan sepasang pedang dengan sudut toreh seimbang. Kemudian jejak kaki di dinding dengan ujung sepatu yang dari ukurannya pasti terlalu kecil untuk ukuran kaki seorang laki-laki. Ditambah dengan satu titik pivot yang dibuatnya sebelum menumbangkan Aburame Shino dengan tendangan keras dan memotong lehernya dalam seketika."

"Pasir Bulan memiliki seorang anggota yang sangat berbahaya, Yang Mulia," Asuma berpendapat.

"Ya," Shikamaru membenarkan. "Agak sulit dipercaya, Asuma, kalau orang yang kita bicarakan ini adalah seorang perempuan. Semua hasil laporanmu selama ini menunjukkan bahwa dia mampu memainkan pedang dengan kedua tangan. Juga berlari menyusuri tembok dengan menggunakan sepasang pedang tadi sebagai tumpuan. Belum lagi melakukan gerakan spin dengan kecepatan tinggi yang kemungkinan juga mampu ia lakukan sambil melompat di udara."

Temari meringis dalam hati.

"Tapi ini adalah sebuah keuntungan bagi kita." Shikamaru menambahkan, "Sebab bisa dipastikan bahwa tidak ada banyak perempuan di dunia ini yang bisa melakukan semua itu. Dan jika benar Iblis Pasir sudah meninggal, maka kemungkinan besar dialah yang paling berpotensi menggantikannya. Kemampuan dan keberaniannya tidak main-main. Dia berhasil menghabisi nyawa Aburame Shino yang keterampilan bela dirinya telah kusaksikan sendiri. Perempuan ini harus segera kita temukan, Asuma."

"Saya siap menjalankan perintah Yang Mulia."

Shikamaru memang sudah siap dengan perintahnya. "Aku ingin kau menyusupkan mata-mata ke semua tempat dimana keahlian semacam ini bisa dipelajari oleh seorang perempuan secara diam-diam. Sanggar-sanggar bela diri, komunitas olahraga, kelompok-kelompok sirkus maupun akrobat yang keluar-masuk Suna dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir juga harus disusupi. Termasuk sekolah-sekolah asrama khusus putri dan klub-klub anggar di seluruh pelosok negeri pasir."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Asuma lantas meminta diri, "Segera saya laksanakan."

'Kurenai harus dikabari,' pikir Temari. 'Senju mesti berhati-hati mulai sekarang.'

"Oh ya, aku berniat membangun kembali gedung ini sebagai lokasi pengungsian yang baru," kata Shikamaru sepeninggal Asuma. "Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia," jawab Temari sambil memajang wajah terkesan sebisanya. "Bolehkah jika bekas mimbar agung ini dijadikan kelas terbuka bagi anak-anak? Saya punya beberapa kenalan dari Senju yang bersedia mengajar baca-tulis secara sukarela."

Shikamaru menyetujui dengan senyuman ringan. "Apapun asal kau senang."

Temari tersenyum balik seraya membatin, 'Bagus. Sekarang aku juga bisa menyusupkan Ino di dekatku untuk mengajar anak-anak di sini.'

"Tapi sebelum itu," Shikamaru mengajukan satu syarat, "aku ingin kau melukisku."

Cuma itu?

Tadinya Temari jelas tidak berkeberatan sama sekali. Bukan cuma satu atau dua kali dia melukis objek hidup, termasuk manusia. Apalagi dia juga cukup sering bertukar ide dengan Sai yang kemampuan melukisnya sangat membanggakan. Maksudnya, membanggakan bagi Pasir Bulan dalam penerapannya di bidang penggambaran medan tempur, perhitungan jarak serta pengintaian dan estimasi kemampuan lawan.

Bedanya, baru sekali ini Temari melukis seseorang yang sedang mendengkur.

Entah siapa yang semestinya patut disalahkan. Shikamaru yang tanpa sengaja ketiduran, pangeran ketiga kekaisaran Konoha yang tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya, atau justru gubernur Suna yang terseret ke alam mimpi dalam waktu beberapa menit saja?"

Temari mendengus sebal. Kenapa tidak sekalian dia diminta melukis Nenek Chiyo dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana?

Bayangkan saja betapa inginnya Temari menambahkan beberapa kerutan pada lukisan yang tengah ditekurinya. Lalu ditambah sedikit—atau mungkin banyak—lelehan air liur di salah satu sudut bibir sang suami yang mulutnya setengah mangap. Oh, tidak. Temari punya ide yang jauh lebih baik. Ia mau melukis Shikamaru dalam balutan tank top dan rok mini sepanjang dua puluh centi. Lengkap dengan pose senyum tiga jari dan sebaris gigi yang dipagur emas 24 karat ala penari ronggeng di jaman baheula. Jangan lewatkan juga detail bulu kaki dan bulu ketiak yang kelebatannya terekspos melebihi kerimbunan alas roban. Plus bulu mata palsu dan dandanan menor khas para waria yang bakal sukses membuat seantero Konoha banjir muntahan masal.

Wah, padahal belum ada yang namanya rok mini di awal abad ke-dua puluh.

Keheningan di salah satu paviliun istana gubernur Suna itu baru pecah sewaktu matahari sudah meninggi. Tepatnya ketika Sakura datang menghampiri Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Permisi, Yang Mulia. Makan siang sudah siap," ujar si pelayan cantik.

Temari yang kesal hanya menyahut ketus, "Seharusnya kau datang sambil membawa seember air cucian piring, Sakura. Kita harus menyiramnya agar dia bangun." Lalu dengan niat tak utuh sang putri mendekati Shikamaru dan membangunkannya dengan beberapa panggilan dalam batas kesopanan sewajarnya.

Gubernur Suna menguap, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena tertidur sambil duduk. Barulah usai semua 'ritual' itu beres ia berkata, "Hinata bilang aku harus sering-sering melewatkan waktu bersamamu. Lalu kupikir melukis adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling tidak merepotkan." Tambahnya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Aku rasa kau harus melukisku lebih sering. Ini menyenangkan."

Semoga umurmu panjang, Shikamaru.

.

.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

.

.

"Kita hentikan kereta apinya begitu memasuki terowongan ini," papar Temari sambil jari telunjuknya menuding salah satu titik pada peta yang ia bentangkan di hadapan Sakura. Sesekali Temari menoleh ke arah pintu. Sekedar memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang memasuki kamar tidurnya tersebut sebelum meneruskan, "Panjang terowongan sekitar setengah kilometer. Letaknya persis di bawah gunung kapur Kiri. Lakukan apa saja yang diperlukan guna memuluskan rencana ini. Kalau perlu tidak ada salahnya kita bersepakat dengan Front Pembebasan Kiri."

"Kereta api?" Sakura bertanya, "Kalian tidak akan naik pesawat ke Iwa?"

"Tidak," jawab Temari. "Status hasil penemuan itu masih purwa rupa. Itachi belum mengesahkan ijin penggunaannya diluar kepentingan militer. Lagipula Sasuke yang sangat perhitungan tidak mungkin mau melewati daerah itu dengan pesawat terbang. Tebalnya kabut di sana akan memaksa pesawat terbang rendah. Sementara jika terbang rendah, maka resiko diserang oleh pemberontak Kiri dari arah pegunungan kapur menjadi semakin besar."

"Bagaimana dengan kargonya? Adakah kemungkinan kita bisa menyusupkan sejumlah senjata di sana?"

"Ada. Tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Cari tahu juga seberapa banyak pengawal yang akan kami bawa. Akan kucoba sebisanya membaurkan sebagian anggota Pasir Bulan ke dalam kereta sebagai pengawal resmi kekaisaran."

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Itu saja?"

"Sementara ini itu saja."

Peta kertas yang tadi dibawa Sakura bergegas dilipat kembali dan diselipkan di balik baju gadis tersebut. Kemudian ia secepatnya meminta diri, mengingat banyaknya hal yang harus dikerjakan dan kemungkinan Shikamaru memasuki kamar itu sewaktu-waktu.

Tebakan Sakura benar adanya. Tak lama berselang masuklah Shikamaru kedalam sana. Buru-buru Temari mengancingkan dua buah baju terakhir gaun tidurnya. Setelah itu diambilnya sebuah sisir dan mulailah ia menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

Pikir Temari, Shikamaru pasti akan segera tertidur sebentar lagi.

Namun pemikiran itu tidak terbukti. Suara gesekan lagi yang tertarik pelan disusul bunyi jentikan pemantik api terdengar di telinga Temari. Beberapa saat setelahnya terciumlah aroma nikotin khas lintingan tembakau.

Bukankah Shikamaru pernah bilang bahwa ia hanya merokok ketika sedang gugup? Apa yang membuatnya gugup saat ini? Adakah sesuatu yang perlu Temari tahu? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rencana ke depan kekaisaran Konoha terhadap negeri pasir?

Sementara Temari berpura-pura tak ingin tahu, Shikamaru melangkah menuju balkon yang jendela kacanya sudah sempat ditutup oleh Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Sang istri baru melirik sepintas ketika bayangan punggung suaminya sudah tak tampak di balik lembaran tirai.

Terdorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Temari perlahan bangkit. Meletakkan kembali sisirnya diatas meja rias dan berjalan ke arah balkon. Dalam bayangannya Shikamaru mungkin tengah melamun sambil memandangi taman istana yang sorot lampunya berpendaran di malam hari. Tapi yang nyatanya dipandangi Shikamaru bukanlah taman, melainkan Temari sendiri. Gubernur Suna itu menyandarkan punggung pada pagar balkon, menghadap posisi Temari saat ini. Seakan sudah tahu bahwa Temari akan mengikutinya ke balkon tersebut.

"Aku ingin melihat rembulan," kata Shikamaru dengan sebatang rokok masih terselip di mulutnya.

Mendengarnya Temaripun mendongakkan kepala. Menatap langit gelap tanpa pijaran sang dewi cahaya. Ya, malam ini malam pergantian bulan. Entah tanggal berapa persisnya Temari tidak tahu.

"Bulan tidak muncul malam ini, Yang Mulia," balas Temari.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Dulu aku juga berpikir sepertimu." Lalu diulurkannya sebelah tangan pada Temari sambil berkata, "Kemarilah."

Temari menyambut uluran tangan itu dan segera bersanding di sisi Shikamaru.

"Saat masih kecil ayahku pernah bilang bahwa rembulan bisa kita saksikan keindahannya kapanpun juga," ujar Shikamaru bercerita. "Tidak peduli sekalipun panas matahari masih membara, malam tertutup awan mendung hingga gelap gulita, ataupun putaran poros mengharuskan piringan cahaya itu bersembunyi di balik peraduannya. Kukira apa yang ia katakan tak lebih dari bualan seorang jenderal yang terlalu lama bergumul di medan pertempuran. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa ia benar."

Permainan kata bukanlah sesuatu yang awam bagi Temari. Namun biar bagaimana selalu ada saatnya bagi seorang pria dimana ia berharap olah lidahnya didengar dengan tulus. Temari paham akan hal itu. Lagipula ia juga ingin tahu hal seperti apa yang pernah diajarkan seorang jenderal besar kepada putranya.

Shikamaru meneruskan, "Bukankah kau selalu mengagungkan bulan di negeri pasir? Katamu bulan di negeri pasir adalah yang terindah, selalu bersinar penuh tanpa pernah terhalang awan. Bersorot cantik dengan segala keindahan dan keangkuhannya yang tiada dua. Jika memang benar demikian—" Shikamaru mengambil jeda sejenak seraya menggilas ujung batang rokoknya hingga tak lagi menyala. Lanjutnya kemudian, "—maka bagiku kaulah bulan di negeri pasir."

Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang takkan terpana bila berada di posisi Temari saat ini. Shikamaru mungkin memang bukan lelaki pertama di dunia yang menyanjung pasangannya dengan perumpamaan rembulan, tapi ia jelas telah berhasil menyampaikan versinya dalam barisan kata yang paling ingin didengarkan kaum hawa. Setidaknya bagi Temari yang seumur-umur disibukkan oleh peranannya dalam pemberontakan Pasir Bulan, ini adalah pertama kalinya dada gadis itu berdebar-debar karena sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan artileri pasukan musuh.

Shikamaru masih menambah lagi, "Dan aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu kapanpun aku mau," sembari mengangkat dagu istrinya dengan ujung jari.

Tanpa tahu apa-apa Temari menyaksikan sosok di hadapannya itu menggenggam tangan kanannya. Lalu mengangkat telapak tangan tersebut dan menempelkannya di dada kiri sang pangeran ketiga.

Betapa meronanya pipi Temari sekarang ini.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"M-merasakan apa, Yang Mulia?" Temari balik bertanya. Jika yang dimaksud Shikamaru adalah degupan jantung di dada jenderal muda, maka sang putri yakin benar bahwa letupan di dadanya telah berderu lebih kencang.

"Keberadaanmu," jawab Shikamaru. "Persis di satu titik yang saat ini kau sentuh."

"Yang Mulia—"

"Panggil aku Shikamaru."

Mulut Temari terkatup sudah. Seolah gadis itu sudah kehilangan kendali atas kesadarannya sendiri.

"Kenapa diam saja? Sebutkan namaku," pinta Shikamaru.

Sang putri gelagapan. Telapak tangannya yang masih menempel di dada kiri pangeran ketiga, tatapan lembut yang dialamatkan suaminya, hingga kenyataan bahwa darahnya serasa membeku cukup untuk membungkam diam si gadis pirang.

"Ayo, Temari. Sebutkan namaku."

Perlahan-lahan akhirnya terucap juga, "S-shikamaru..."

Terpampanglah satu senyuman di wajah si pemilik nama. "Dan sekarang aku baru sadar betapa indahnya nama yang kumiliki."

Seluruh pertahanan akal sehat Temari runtuh seketika pada detik itu juga. Pada detik dimana kedua tangan Shikamaru memeluk pinggangnya. Pada detik dimana jarak diantara kedua insan itu tak terdefinisikan lagi. Pada detik dimana Iblis Pasir menerima serentetan ciuman hangat dari salah satu orang yang pernah sangat ingin dibunuhnnya.

Jangan pernah tanyakan kemana larinya semua dendam dan kebencian. Sebab malaikatpun tak berani bersuara ketika tubuh Temari dan Shikamaru bersatu malam itu.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: pendek? Itulah akibatnya kalau pada chapter kemarin saya sudah ngebut menulis sepanjang 18 halaman word. **

**Kewajiban saya, update. Kewajiban pembaca, review. **


End file.
